lucy and cana's adventure
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Lucy is ignored since lisanna came back and is kicked of Team Natsu to make room for Lisanna. Cana Is Ignored by Her best friend Gray, the two quickly become friends and leave the guild together to train and become strong. Some sad and pretty funny stuff happens along the way. Team Natsu questions if what they did was right. Please be nice this is my first Fanfic! Hope you enjoy!
1. Blow a little steam

Since Lisanna came back from back from the 'dead' team Natsu and the rest of the guild was ignoring Lucy and surprisingly Cana as well. Cana drank heavier than normal without her buddy Gray there to pay attention to her anymore.

The two girls became close, using each other's company to make it seem as if everything was fine and they weren't hurting at all, even though neither would admit it to themselves, but they were both deeply hurting inside.

Cana's P.O.V

I glared at the _bitch_, acting all sweet and innocent, she was anything but that, and she was a long distant relative of Satan himself, I _swear! _I just needed to find the proof.

She was sitting at the table with Natsu, Erza and _Gray_. Gray, I missed him. I had known him since I came here; he was my first friend and the only one that didn't judge me for my drinking. Now if I talked to him, Lisanna would run up to him and jump on his back, loop her arms around his neck and peck him on the cheek and giggle. They weren't going out, but every time I went to have a conversation with him, she turned up outta nowhere and throw herself at him and wouldn't even acknowledge me, the _bitch _had nerve, I would throw my barrel at her head if it wasn't for the fact that that barrel wasn't containing the stuff that was keeping me sane right now.

Looking away I walked over to the bar sitting at the of the counter head in heads and tried to fall asleep with my arms covering my face. Mira walked over concerned.

"What's wrong Cana?" She asked sweetly frowning "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah I could use another barrel thanks" I said dryly. I was halfway through my current one.

"But your already three barrels deep" She replied.

"NO, I'm two and a half deep actually I'll need another one to survive this morning" I was in an irritable mood.

"No, I'm cutting you off for the day. What's wrong Cana?" I was tempted to say her sister was related to Satan, but I remember last week to well, I said a mean comment behind Lisanna's back and Mira cut me off Alcohol for the rest of the week, it was torture, I remembered every fight that happened in the guild and every annoying little image I could remember clearly. I shuddered at the to many clear memories.

"No, nothing is wrong, just have a bad hangover Mira" thank god she couldn't see my face or she would have known I lied, the sound of her retreating steps told me she believed me.

Just then a new figure walked in the door. Lucy.

Lucy's P.O.V

I was still hurting from the past few weeks of ignorance. At first they still talked to me, but slowly as the weeks went on Lisanna become more and more of the centre of attention of Team Natsu and the guild. I was forgotten, I finally accepted that when they started going on missions without telling me, then they started excluding me from talking and sitting with them, I tried to keep positive but it was getting harder and harder, I would walk into the guild each day and act happy, but that's how it was now, I had to _act _happy now, and honestly I could run into the guild in tears and they wouldn't notice anymore.

I would cry a lot when I was alone, at home, walking back and from the guild on missions thinking about the fun times we used to have together, and on the little things to, how I used to wake up in the morning with the heat of the dragon slayer next to me, and he would come less and less and then eventually he stopped coming, later finding out he was crashing at Lisanna's place, I don't know why that hurt so much, usually I would do the Lucy kick and send him flying out of my apartment, but I began to miss Natsu and the team braking into my apartment for company, no doubt had they started doing that to Lisanna now.

The only people that I talked to anymore was Wendy, Carla, Happy (only when Carla was around), lily, Levy, Gajeel, that's right _Gajeel_, but that was only because levy was there…so he was more by default really, I did talk to Mira, but she was so focused on Lisanna now she barely noticed anyone anymore, the times we did have a conversation it was always interrupted by Lisanna going 'Mira-nee!' to get her attention.

But I was sick of pitying myself, I was going to make them notice me today, because no matter how much they hurt me, I didn't want them to be lost from me forever. True friends you fight for right?

As I was reaching the entrance of the guild I was beginning to get nervous, my palms were sweating and I wiped them on my skirt quickly, I pushed open the doors to the guild. The guild was loud and energetic as normal, smiling I walked up to team Natsu.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully, putting on my best smile.

"Hey Lucy!" they said back smiling, maybe they hadn't forgotten me and this was one big miss understanding! My heart began to beat faster in my chest. Okay, now I'll try and strike up a conversation.

"So what are you all doing today?" Maybe not the best opening start but I was nervous, I never felt like this around them before.

"Lisanna is just telling us a funny story" said Natsu smiling

"And its Lisanna's day to pick a mission to" chimed in Gray, who was only wearing his boxers.

"Go on Lisanna, continue" said Erza early leaning forward. She was telling some story about what happened to her in Edolas. I was already being forgotten…I needed to say something fast.

"Gray your pants"

"shhhh Lucy, your interrupting Lisanna's story" Natsu scowled

"No it's okay Natsu. I'm sure she didn't mean it" Said Lisanna sweetly. "anyway where was I…I can't remember"

"Shit Lucy you made her forget! Now look what you have done!" Said Erza, her eyes pointing daggers at me, I felt my heart rate pick up rapidly. Nothings worse than an angry Erza without strawberry cheesecake.

"I-I didn't mean to…I was just saying Gray was missing his pants" pointing to the cloths a meter away from his chair, which was a bad mistake because I ended up knocking over Lisanna lemonade which spilled over the table and onto her lab.

"SHIT LUCY! This was a new dress bought for me from Erza! Look what you have done!" Lisanna was standing along with everyone at the table; she had a napkin in hand and was trying to fix the damage. Holding my hands up to show I didn't mean to, taking a step back I hit into Natsu who growled and pushed me away. Roughly.

"Shit Lucy, you always seem to make things worse!" yelled Natsu, I had a feeling he was about to blow some steam... "You're always in the way, annoying and constantly going on about how you are writing a book that will never get published and your always relying on us to pay your rent. Didn't it ever occur to you that we have our own rent to pay? You're dragging us down in missions making it hard for us to be at our fully potential and not to mention your weak as _fuck!_ You'll never be a strong celestial mage! You're properly the whole laughing stock of the spirit world to! And we were gonna wait till later but now seems the time to tell you" Tears were running rivers down my face, my shoulders were shaking and embarrassing enough we had caught the whole guilds attention, which is something hard to do in such a loud place.

"what Natsu?" I could barely get the words out, and I had sinking feeling I knew what he was going to say…

"we want you off the team, your weak and unreliable" His words were a slap in the face, actually a slap would have been a _lot _less painful. I could see this was happening a long way off. But what did surprise me was my response, I _laughed!_ Him saying that pretty much took a load of my chest, being in the suspense of not knowing if that was going to happen to me was too much, but finally having an answer made my chest feel lighter, and only for a brief moment before a new pain settled on my chest, but this pain hurt me a lot more…but I was laughing hysterically….They looked at me with puzzled looks of confusion, they were not expecting this response.

"ah, thank you guys…you really took a load of my chest" Their looks of utter confusion was priceless "No, it really it did, I could see this was happing a long way off, and why say you were kicking me off the team if you already started going on missions without me someone else, you kicked me off a long time ago..." I took a breath, I never wanted to hurt them before now, and I wanted vengeance "it was hard being on your team…A hot headed dragon slayer who was to dense to realize things and created more damage than fixed things…And ice mage with a stripping habit…who will properly be placed in jail as soon as he strips in front of a kid, and will never surpass his master or peer…" Gray stiffened at the mention of Ur and Lyon "and dear Titania…as dense as Natsu when it came to romance and no less hot headed…But really I thank you for giving me this freedom that I thought would never come, I finally get to leave your group, your all so suffocating and annoying, I really am blessed if I finally have a reason to leave the group" and with that I turned on my heel and walked out of the guild, pain twisting and turning my insides…I walked home.

Guilds P.O.V

The whole guild was quiet; they were shocked, staring at the open doors of Lucy's wake. Team Natsu stood around the table in the most shock of all, they hadn't moved an inch during Lucy's little explosion, she really did let out some steam…

Laxus was silently laughing

Mira was standing still eyes wide

Wending hands were covering he mouth

Gajeel was grinning ear to ear of the look of salamander face

Levy's hands were in front of her as if she was holding a book in front of which had fallen to the ground without her noticing

Eventually things started to get louder again and things turned to normal again

Team Natsu P.O.V

They were sitting down again, Lisanna was trying to direct attention back onto herself again, but the team barely noticed.

"Created more damage than fixed things…"mumbled Natsu

"Will never surpass…" mumbled Gray

"Dense and hot headed…" mumbled Erza

"She was glad she had reason to leave? She said she loved this team…it doesn't make sense" Said Natsu slumping in his chair

"Well she doesn't anymore we did just kicked her off…she really did just blow some steam though" Gray said

"She must have had it all bottled up inside her for a long time, we may have pushed her to far…and you did go a little bit overboard about the dress, that was an overreaction to it Natsu…She really did know where to hit the mark on all of us.." Sighed Erza

Cana's P.O.V

She had no idea what she just witnessed; but Lucy's just owned Fairy Tail's strongest team! There seriously must have been something funny in her barrel…but whatever it was it was making her happy. But never in her life had she seen an angle until Lucy appeared that golden morning, though she would never admit it but she was glad she was sober enough to remember that, maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all, she needed to take a page from Lucy's book someday…Honestly that girl had _guts_, at first she thought Lucy was committing suicide…but _dame_ Lucy really _owned_ Fairy Tail's strongest team! The looks on their faces will be cherished for years to come!

Lucy's P.O.V

Tears were running down my face, but I barely noticed, I held Plue to my chest tight, dodging people as I ran back to my apartment. In the corner of my eye I saw a golden flash of light; Loki appeared running next to me.

"Stop Lucy!" Yelled Loki grapping my forearm to slow me down. Stopping my eyes cast down, I sobbed silently. "Can you tell me what happened?"

We were back at my apartment, I spilled out everything, the fight how I was kicked of the team, and how I had been ignored the last few weeks…which was the most embarrassing part. Loki just listened to everything, didn't interrupt.

"Well first thing you need to understand Lucy is that you're not weak, your one of the strongest celestial mages I have seen in my entire existence, you treat us like people and not tools, I even know Plue is more than a pet to you, you are what makes us strong, most of us have had past masters that only used us for fun and games, but you use us for battles and which gives us our pride back, you don't make us weak you make us strong, that's how strong you are Lucy, that says something, and I have never met some that could open the gates to the spirit word, that was a first in history! You even called out the spirit king by doing that, and he barely ever comes into the human world, and you got an interview with him! And another thing, you're not the laughing stock of the spirit world; your name has been heard throughout the spirit world, a lot of spirit would love to have you as their master! Even Aquarius respects you, no matter how much she hides it; you got her respect which is by the way _another first in history!_ And if your friends cant seen that then their lousy friends… and nothing I am saying is a lie, you can tell that can't you?" I looked at loki in they eyes, no one had ever complemented me like that before, I felt a small blush creep into my cheeks. I nodded.

Loki stayed with me for the rest of the night, he didn't make a move or anything, he slept in my bed with me, it was nice having someone there with me again, it was comforting. And when I closed my eyes I fell asleep with ease.


	2. Feeling down

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! How you liking it so far? Send me messages if you think I need some pointers or something or message me a scene you may want me to play out with the characters and I'll pick one to play out. Thanks :D**

Lucy's P.O.V

It had been a few days since I had last been to the guild. I was avoiding it. Loki would come and visit me throughout the days keeping me company. I never asked him to but he did, if I was in my normal state I would have asked him to leave, but I wanted him to stay around. I really wanted the company, Virgo and Aris would pop up to, but didn't have as much power as Loki to stay on their own for long. I was glad for their company, them being around stopped me thinking about _that _incident. I closing my eyes tight I tried to block it out, but it came flooding back.

_Flashback_

"_Shit Lucy, you always seem to make things worse!" yelled Natsu, I had a feeling he was about to blow some steam... "You're always in the way, annoying and constantly going on about how you are writing a book that will never get published and your always relying on us to pay your rent. Didn't it ever occur to you that we have our own rent to pay? You're dragging us down in missions making it hard for us to be at our fully potential and not to mention your weak as fuck!"_

End of flashback

Walking over to my desk I picked up the book, I had finally finished it, but the chances of them ever publishing it are very low. He was right about that, better stop the future embarrassments now and just don't. I dropped the book in the bin and walked away. I may as well face the guild now, I've had a lot of time to think, now I just need to act on it.

Cana's P.O.V

That angel I swear I saw no more than four days ago still was not at the guild. And I am _positive_ she was there, I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine the whole thing, I _think…_

I was sitting in the bar facing the door, waiting for Lucy. Lucy and I never had been close, but since we had both been ignored we had come closer using each other's company more often. I was starting to worry for that girl…especially after what she said two weeks ago...

_Flashback 2 weeks ago_

_Cana's P.O.V _

"_So what's wrong? Can't hold your liquor" I snickered. I could tell she was looking down so I thought I would share my best medicine with her. Alcohol. And she had agreed, knowing the type of person Lucy was, her agreeing was properly a bad sign, but I was missing my drinking buddy Gray. And she was the only other person who would pay attention with me now._

"_I've had it Cana I think I've almost had it here" she sighed placing her empty drink next to her, arms crossed over the table her head resting on them._

"_Ah well no surprise you couldn't take me on drinking, maybe next time Lucy…" I smiled _

"_No not drinking here…I think I've finally had it here, they don't seem to even remember me anymore, I don't go on missions with them anymore, I'm not even on this planet anymore to them…being here is getting harder for me, now coming here only hurts me, doesn't fix me anymore. And I think I should leave, it would properly be for the best…They won't notice anyway. So what's the point of staying the guild anymore Cana?" She looked up at me, waiting for me to say something that would change her mind, or tell her that she was wrong. But this was Lucy, she would rather have me hurt her with the truth then confront her with a lie, I would at least do that for her…but I couldn't say anything. I could just stare at her in shock of what she just said. She wanted to leave the guild? Or at least was thinking about it…But leave? That was kind of unthinkable with someone like Lucy, just thinking about her leaving hurt. Anyone in this guild that left would hurt me, but the idea of Lucy leaving hurt me more then I suspected. This little brat I had got close was my only friend left…I couldn't stand the thought._

_Flashback ends_

Yeah, she was definitely worrying me. I guess what happened to her four days would have pushed her over the breaking point.

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked towards the guild, hands in fists, attempting to stop the gently shaking in my arms. Today would be the day I do it. I would leave the guild.

"Puu Puun" said Plue.

"Hey boy" I said picking him up holding him against my chest. Holding him was reassuring. I stood in front of the guild doors, pausing, taking one last deep breath, I walked in. People stopped to stare at me, conversations low, and murmurs were heard all across the guild. My eyes searched for team Natsu, Our eyes making contact for a second before they looked away, they didn't even want to look at me. Walking towards the bar I began to hear some of the whispers.

"Is that the girl with the keys?"

"Isn't she really weak?"

"I hear that she always needs saving"

"She properly is pretty useless in a fight, glad she's not on my team…"

"Wait was that the one from the other day? What's her name…"

"Lushi I think"

"The wannabe Author? Hahah"

Who those voices belonged to I had no Idea…and I'm glad I didn't know. Blocking out the voices I walked to the bar sat down at the far end. Mira gave me a sympathetic look.

"You want to talk Lucy?" said Mira.

"Oh, now you want to talk? Lisanna will be turning up any second now I bet" I said coldly. Mira looked hurt.

"Careful what you say Lucy, last time I said something bad about her sister, Mira cut me off for a week. You have no idea what that could have been like" Cana said laughing softly, she was trying to cheer me up, she was on the other end of the bar, standing up she walked over to me. Mira walked away, no doubt still in ear shot though, Mira was a sucker for Gossip.

"I'm going leave the guild Cana; I'm really going to do it. And don't say I'm rushing into something stupid, I have thought about this. _A lot._" At the corner of my eye I saw Mira stiffen. Cana stiffened to.

"Well I could see this on the cards" said Cana; she was trying to make a joke since she used card magic. "But are you sure you want to do this? Just because some bitch came back from the grave-"  
Her sentence ended when she revived a death glare from Mira. "I mean since that _darling angel_ came back" Cana stole a glance a Mira who turned her back on us with a smug look on her face, Cana holding an empty mug acting as if she was going to throw it at the back of her head. Covering my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Suicide not cool Cana" I laughed

"But are you sure that's what you want to do" her eyes not making contact with mine. I noticed that Mira was still paying attention, her hands slowly working she dried of the wet dishes.

"Yeah I guess I am, there's no point in staying in a place that no longer brings me happiness, now it just brings pain really. Staying here will only ruin me; I guess it's time to just move on. I need to train; I _am weak_ Cana that's not a lie. I need to train, and if I get stronger then maybe I will come back maybe I won't" Just then I noticed that Mira's shoulders were shaking silently.

"Mira?" said me and Cana. Mira just cried harder.

"L-Lucy. I'm sorry I ignored you…I'm sorry _we_ all ignored you, that was mean and cruel of us. But is that worth leaving us over? We never meant to hurt you, everyone was just happy that Lisanna is back" She sobbed "And I know it must sting now, but It will get better-" Just then the last person Cana and I wanted to see turned up. Lisanna.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna came running up, stopping right between Cana and i. Something told me that was either a really bad move or a brave one. Either way if someone looked over at us they wouldn't see Cana and I anymore, they would see two demons that would have made Satan himself nervous, or at least say he had competition. You could practically see the horns and pointed teeth on us.

"Hey Lisanna, this isn't a good time-"said Mira

"No it's fine I was just leaving Mira" giving Cana a small squeeze on the shoulder as I walked towards the staircase.

"Wait are you sure about this Lucy?" Cana looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah"

"Sure about what?" asked Lisanna, none of us giving her an answer "What are they talking about Mira-nee?" Still no one answered. I made my way towards the stairs I could feel all their eyes on me.

Cana's P.O.V

We watched Lucy retreat up the stairs and down the hallway out of everyone's eye site.

"God I hate that _bitch_" said Lisanna. Mira gave her sister her famous death stare. I gripped my mug tighter in my hands.

"Fuck off Lisanna! You don't know what she's going through, because your two busy flirting with every guy in the guild"

"Are you saying I'm a slut?!"

"Yeah, in fact I am! So fuck off!"

"CANA! That's it I'm cutting you off!"

"Pfft Mira-"

"FOR 2 WEEKS!"

"WHAT! That's so unfair, and your precious little Lisanna can defend herself!" I heard the sound of running feet towards us. No doubt it was team Natsu.

"Don't fucking talk like that to Lisanna! She has done nothing wrong! And in what Fucking world do you think you have the right to talk like that to Lisanna anyway Cana!" yelled Natsu.

"Seriously Cana back off" said Gray. _Oh sting. _I could handle Natsu , but not Gray. Why Gray, and the first in a long time tears threatened me, I could feel them building up behind my eyes.

"I don't need this shit Gray, and I think you are the one that needs to back off. I quite! I'm not staying in a guild that's cut me off from my life source. And certainly not one that choses a hoe over a friend" I walked away. Shocked at the words I heard leave my mouth. Did I just say _i quite_? Did I really just say that? I couldn't believe my self. I left the bar and ran up after Lucy, she wasn't going to leave alone. Not on my watch.

Gray's P.O.V

Seeing Cana like that was a first in History. But the biggest shock of all was that she said she was leaving! _Leaving?_ She can't be serious. But the person who this hurt the most was Gray her words still swam around his head.

"_And certainly not one that choses a hoe over a friend" _Those words hurt . And a sinking feeling in him told him that something was seriously was wrong. I was one of the most level headed people in team Natsu besides Lucy. _Lucy…_thinking about her made his chest tighten. Something was definitely wrong with the team. Something deep in his mind was telling him that they would never do that to Lucy, or act like that towards Cana. But when they acted like that, it made them feel like whatever they were doing was right, how they were acting was right. It didn't understand what was going on.

General P.O.V

With Cana leaving, Gray begins to realize his feeling for her, but doesn't act out on them in sake of embarrassing himself.

The rest of the guild sat quietly trying to understand what just played out in front of them. Was their Cana really leaving them? Had they really ignored her? Conversation started to slowly build up again, but they all felt like they were missing something important.


	3. The loss of two guild members

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! Like the last chapter? Well I feel like I have some muse so I'm just gonna write one after another, so that's even better right, no long waits for the chapter! Yayy! Message me your ideas! You all rock!**

Lucy's P.O.V

I stood outside Master's doors breathing in, out, in, out. I knocked.

"Come in my child" Master was standing on the other side of the room facing the window hands behind back.

"Master I have something I would want to discuss with you…" At this he turned and faced me a questioning look in his eyes.

"I thought this would come, Lucy before you say something you must know, this is a home for everyone that wears the stamp of fairy Tail, we protect out comrades from everyone that threatens them…"

"Yeah, I know that, but you forgetting it's not people outside the guild that is hurting me, it's the people who wear the stamp mark that is hurting me…And if fairy tail can no longer make me happy then what's the point of staying? We both know that Fairy Tail thrives on happiness and what happens when we no longer have that happiness anymore Gramps…?" He stared at me with shock, mouth slightly open. He had never thought of it that way…what happens when you no longer have happiness in the place you love?

"I don't know Lucy…i don't know the answer to that. I realized on the day…well you know…lost it with the team" My face started to redden "that's when I realized that this moment would come. But like everyone else in this guild, you are my child…my _brat_!" he laughed softly, then looked seriously again "And no matter what happens you will always have a place to come back to. And I'm not gonna lie, you leaving is stupid and a little selfish, but I see that you need this opportunity for whatever reason. But can I ask what you plan to do when you leave?" I saw small tears sliding down his face, my heart hurt. When I ran away from home I no longer thought that I had a parent to look out for me, but once being here, I thought of Gramps in a way as my father. And I'm sure everyone in the guild did. I couldn't lie to him.

"I want to train…get stronger, and then maybe I will return. I promise!" I closed my eyes while saying this, not seeing his hurt face made it a lot easier to say what I needed to say.

"I-If this is what you wish then I can no longer stop you my child..." tears were running down his face a lot faster now. He removed my stamp from my hand; my hand was just bare now. I wanted to cry.

"L-Lucy!' Master cried, gramps throwing his arms around me giving me my final hug. After that I walked to the door, and just before I reached it, it swung open, and their stood Cana, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Master" says Cana "I also wish to leave Fairy Tail"

**What do you expect will be happening next chapter, how will gramps handle this? And what do you expect in the future chapters of 'Lucy and Cana's adventure"? Hope you all love it!**

**P.S **

**Sorry this was a short chapter I just thought this would be a cool cliff hanger, ready for the next? ;)**


	4. Green eyed monster & the kiss

**Author's note:**

**Could I get some reviews so I know what you guys think so far? Thanks and love you all!**

Cana's P.O.V

Master stared at me completely in shock. Not moving, not talking…I _think _he was breathing.

"Master…?" No response. Lucy stared at me not sure what to say either yell or celebrate that she wasn't alone.

"C-Cana…why? I understand why Lucy wants to leave, but not you"

"Fairy tail isn't good for me anymore, and I have been thinking of leaving for a while…" I thought of my father…there was no reason for me to stay anymore, and I was also being ignored as well. I did share Lucy's pain, maybe not as bad but I understood it.

"WHAT! ARE YOU DRUNK CANA YOU ARE NOT LEAVING! I REFUSE!" Master's face was turning an ugly shade of red and was beginning to go purple.

"No, more or less sober. I don't want to explain leaving, but if Lucy is leaving then so am I"

"Cana? Are you sure about what you're doing?" said Lucy she was surprised by what I had said and a little flattered.

"Lucy you haven't been the only one ignored since Satan herself came back. I understand with what you feeling, but that's not the only reason I need to leave, there's…a bit more personal reason" My thoughts flashing to the secret of my dad, and Gray. "But I need to do this-" I small thud stopped me talking I looked over to see master on the ground completely white with a little…_soul_ coming from his body. He was in complete shock.

_Time skip and hour and a half later_

Master finally woke up from shock, he didn't speakto us straight away.

"If that is what you wish Cana. But you must promise me you brat that you will return straight away when you're done"

"I-I promise master I will return" to be honest I didn't know if I would return straight away, I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"And you two have to promise me one more thing" His eyes looking at us intently

"Yes.." said Lucy and I

"Stay for the rest of the week, try and enjoy it…please, we'll give you a departing party"

"Ah, I don't want people to know that I am leaving…Master" said Lucy, we both looked at her, but I could understand why. She didn't want to attract any more attention to herself. Master looked disappointed, but sighed.

"If that is what you wish, does that go for you Cana?" I shook my head, I will make it clear that I am leaving. "Well I guess a party is on" Master removed Cana's Mark.

After leaving masters office.

Lucy's P.O.V

Cana was leaving, and with me. I was surprised by this. We were leaving together on the same day but what her plans were I don't know.

"So…what are you planning to do…when you leave?" She looked at me. Her long hair out, two strands framing her face, big eyes and a body that could turn eyes. It was hard to look at someone so pretty and see them looking so sad.

"I haven't really planned that far head, ill properly join another guild, I dunno yet, just go with flow I guess. What are your plans?"

"To train and get stronger, I'm going to prove to myself and the guild that I can be strong. I'm sure you heard what they have said to me by now behind my back" Thinking about how the guild looked and talked about me hurt, _a lot_. But I had to prove to _that_ bitch…" I gritted my teeth.

"Lisanna? What do you have to prove to her anyway?"

"I don't know yet. But I feel like I have to prove something"

Lisanna's P.O.V

When I had come back from the 'dead' I was hurt that I was replaced by some blonde slut that always had an outfit for her boobs hanging out. It was pathetic, no stupid blonde would stand in my way. I had a wish, and the _slut_ was standing in my way. My wish was to get married to Natsu. And _no one_ was going to be in my way. Even in Edolas Lucy and Natsu were close and here they were to. I just couldn't understand it! The fact that Cana got excluded and ignored was not my fault that she got in the cross firing of it, I only wanted Lucy to go away.

Getting to where I was no was hard. After finding about Lucy's relationship with the team I had to get rid of her, I found out how the team used to barge into her house all the time and hang out with her, and Natsu would crawl into Lucy's bed! (I confronted him about this and said it was because her bed was '_really comfy and soft'_) What a stupid reason, I knew Natsu was dense and he didn't really understand something when it came to boys and girl, and I figured out he had feelings for her (a bit closer than Nakama) but he didn't really realize that at the time it still made me crazy Jealous.

Two people came down the stairs. Lucy and Cana, they were talking quietly. Lucy's clasped in front of her left hand covering right hand, Cana's body angled slightly behind Lucy so you couldn't see the guild mark. Did Cana she couldn't tell with the slut blocking her way. She Noticed Natsu's face when he spots Lucy it softened and looked away. _Yes, everything is working Lisanna_. She thought to herself. Getting here was hard, them forgetting Lucy was Next to impossible, them being purposely mean to Lucy would be beyond impossible. An idea had come to mind when she heard an embarrassing story about how Juvia tried to get Gray to get a love potion for Gray to fall in love with her. That's where she got the idea. A Potion. But tracking down was hard work and took a while, everyone just thought that she was just on a mission. She was a handed something that would make a large amount of people (the guild) to resent the person she hates by making them, ignore her, forget, resent or even hate her. Finding something like that was hard. But she thought if she could do that then she would leave or something. Not showing any signs of leaving the guild Lisanna was beginning to panic about the situation.

Natsu P.O.V

He loved Lucy she was his Nakama. He couldn't it explain it, but he felt anger towards her every time she was within a certain distance of him. And it hurt him though he could think why, he just couldn't focus on why even when he tried, it was like his brain kept on move every time he tried and think about it. And soon I would just forget about it.

Lucy's P.O.V

It was night now and she and Cana had taken to sitting at the back of the guild away from everyone. Cana seemed sober than ever and unhappy about that as hell, Lucy ended up buying Cana barrels since she was still allowed. And When master didn't think they were Noticing he would stare at them facial expression unreadable.

They were also getting quite a few stares people were beginning to notice that neither one of them had their guild marks, slowly the news began to spread though it seemed no surprise some people didn't even care. Later on Cana was starting to show the signs of alcohol.

"Luceeeee…can I have another barrel please…?" She was starting to get tipsy. She wasn't the only one, looking over at master across the room sitting on the counter drinking his own barrel fast enough even Cana, if she was paying attention would have respected that. I watched master get lectured by Mira who cut him off. Master looked devastated. I was going to Miss Fairy tail. Hearing a high pitched laughter on the far right side of the room she saw Lisanna at a table laughing at Natsu and Happy dancing on the table. They won't even know that I will be gone, and properly never notice. I thought bitterly. My chest tightened. "Lucceeee….." wined Cana, nodding I stood up and went to pay for another.

Waiting for Mira to come back with another barrel, Master sitting less than two feet away on the counter looking at me ,his eyes were glassy from drinking and cheeks were rosy.

"Are you going to miss fairy tail?" Would I miss fairy tail? What kind of question was that? Of course I would! This was the only place I had happy memories. Nodding because I knew if I opened my mouth to answer that question my voice would crack. Mira came back with another barrel, Master's eyes following it. Walking back to the table I had a tiny feeling telling me that master was following. Cana who was lying sprawled across the table sat up and reached for the barrel crossing her legs around it lifted it up and drank. Master was nowhere to be seen. But I had a feeling he was watching, Cana who stopped drinking looked at me.

"Do you like Natsu?" Her eyes looking intently at me. The question surprised me. Did I like Natsu, there were moments when I felt like we were closer than Nakama but I didn't think Natsu would understand really who was just too dense, but there was always a part of me that always liked Natsu that _way_.

"Yeah, I've always kind of had a thing for him" That was the first time I had ever told someone that, or say it out loud. It made me feel nervous for how she would react to that. Would she laugh?

"thought so"

"thought so?" I repeated.

Cana nodded.

"Was it obvious?" I started to panic slightly and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Did everyone know?

"No, not really, but I did kind of looked at you future love life in the cards" She looked a little smug, but not in the bad way.

"Oh…I felt a little embarredesd and my heart began to beat really fast. "what did it say?" Cana frowned trying to remember.

"That it may not be time now, but later the truth will come out, and, not all is as it seems. And that the person is closer than you think"

"That didn't really make sense but thanks" My mind was racing who it could be, and with a little hope in the back of my mind, before I dismissed it, I thought maybe there was a chance with Natsu, but unfortunately it didn't mention with who.

"Well what about you Cana?" I said raising an eyebrow "Who do you like" Her response surprised _me a little. She, Cana, Blushed!_

"Umm…" She looked away "Promise not to tell?" Holding out her Pinkie. The gesture surprised me, I thought once we all got older we all just kind of stopped that. And plus I had never done a Pinkie promise before, I was always tutored at home so I never went to school or had very close friends either. She placed the barrel besides her. Wow. This must be serious. And as soon as I saw her place it aside I saw Master begin to edge forward from behind the wooden pole, arms out stretched towards the barrel, his whole focus focused on that. A sinking feeling in my gut told me this wasn't going to end well for him. But I couldn't look away. Master was just about to grab it when Cana followed my Gaze. It was easy to say that he didn't it coming. With one swift kick Master went Flying into the guild wall, everyone turned and looked at Cana. This wasn't anything new, this has happened before.  
"What?!" everyone looked away. After seeing that I swore to myself that I would never _ever_ try and take her Alcohol. That promise I would take to the grave. Turning back to me she held out her Pinkie, crossing my pinkie with hers

"Cross my heart of hope to die"

"I like…_Gray_" She looked at me waiting for my reaction. Though it did make sense, I knew they have been friends since they were little, and Gray was the only one that could get close to one of her barrel without her sending a ninja kick to the face. And They have always been good friends.

"How long have you liked him?"

"A bit over a year now, and then things were starting to pick up and were getting _really _nice between us, then Lisanna came along and then eventually he just stopped talking to me…"

"Is that what you meant by, personal reason?"

"Yes and no, it was one of two reasons. I don't want to talk about the other one though" nodding to respect that it did make me a little curious, that was just the writer in me. Well used to be writer. Just then Levy came over.

"Hey Lu-chan. How's that book coming along?" I wanted to say I stopped writing it even though I was so close to finishing it. I just told her what she wanted to hear because I knew she really wanted to read it.

"It's almost finished" I said smiling well I was lying I just didn't say all of the truth.

"Great! I'm sooo looking forward to it! Let me know as soon as it's finished-" she was interrupted by Gajeel. Who mumbled something that sounded like 'would you like to dance with me' Levy went red and ran of yelling of her shoulder

"Bye Lu-Chan!"

The rest of the night went on.

Cana's P.O.V

I was staring at Gray not once did he look for me. Usually he would go looking for me on a night like this. It was a party tonight, we were leaving tomorrow. But tonight just was a little hyper then usually, and he would come looking for me, we would get drunk together, and when we were going through our little flirty phase we take body shots.

_Flashback to that night_

_Gray was reaching his limit and I could have kept going with my experience but even I was starting to push the limits, so I had talked him into a few body shots. We took turns taking the body shots, and when Gray went to take a body shot of me that's the moment when Juvia had turned up and witnessed what we were doing, that resulted to a very damaged rail that Juvia was holding _

"_Juvia does not like what Gray-Sama is doing! Juvia has another love rival! What am I going to do!" Millions of things were going through Juvia's mind "I will get rid of love rival!" _

_I felt a blast of cold water rush over my body._

"_what the Fuck Juvia!" Yelled Gray_

"_Juvia has another love rival!"_

_Ten minutes later_

_Gray was supporting my drunken ass out of the guild, arm around my back supporting me, he began walking back to my place but as we walked past the park we watched some people that were watching a meteor shower, walking to the middle of the park we sat under a tree watching. I don't know how long we were there but as we stood up he pressed me up against the tree and kissed me, first it was slow and passionate and then it grew fast and hungry…that was when I realized that I was starting to fall in love with him. _

_End of flashback_

Looking at Gray now, it hurt me. Because after that night he didn't remember the kiss because he was to drunk . A small voice in my mind was wondering would he have kissed me if he wasn't drunk, or if he will ever kiss me like that again.

**So what do you think? Is it good? I think it is, and how do you feel about Cana leaving? Masters reaction, or the girls confessions? Does it make you curious for the next chapter…even a tiny bit? **

**And let's not forget what Lisanna had done that stupid little green eyed monster. But do you pity her just a little bit? If I was her i suppose I would feel hurt to, but I don't think I would go and exactly brainwash them. **

**And please! Please tell me how you think the next chapter will go (hint will be based on the farewell party) How will they go out with a bang or quietly under everyone's noses? Please send me your answers on this it will be based on you answers on what you think! **

**Oh, and who is your fave so far? Cana or Lucy?**

**Thank you and you all rock!**

**Review/reply (whatever you call it on here) ASAP!**


	5. The farewell party

Lisanna's P.O.V

I was in my apartment with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. My baby happy. I still remember the day that we found Happy's egg. My cheeks warmed at the memories we shared of caring for Happy's egg, and how I could make him blush so easily, and no one else could, that made me feel special. Like I was someone important to him. I was properly his only friend that he didn't fight with. Another thing that made me feel special in Natsu's life. I could feel his hot breath on the back of neck; I could feel everywhere he was, his feet on top of mine, and his toned arm around my waist. I could get used to this, the feel of him here made me feel so relaxed and safe, and nothing could touch me as long as Natsu was with me.

I could hear the sounds of Gray snoring loudly on the couch and Erza sleeping on the second couch across from Gray breathing lightly.

"Shut up Gray, sleeping-"Erza mumbled in her sleep. Smiling lightly to myself I tried to fall asleep to the sound of Natsu's breathing.

"Lu-"mumbled Natsu "Luce" he said again. I stiffened at the sound of her name. Was he dreaming about her? What was he dreaming about?

"Lucy!" said Natsu a little bit more loudly. I could feel my face heating up with anger. "Luc-"whack_!_ I pulled my elbow forward and pushed back hard, my elbow colliding with the dragon slayers ribs. I don't know what hurt more, my swollen elbow or my pride degrading in size. Natsu stopped talking and rolled over freeing me of his grip. This was a bad sign, was his will that strong?! This was a really bad sign.

Sliding out of the bed I walked into the kitchen and began to make pancakes for everyone. Almost done making I stopped before I poured the mix into the pan, I pulled out a small little box no bigger than the size of my hand, opening it up I could see the powdery contents inside. It was already half empty I was going through it faster than I thought, getting the white powder and sprinkling it into the pancake mix.

"This should keep them quiet for a little while more" I snickered evilly to myself. "Who wants breakfast?" I called. They were eating it in no time.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up with Cana in my bed.

We were sleeping side by side, we didn't do anything. But she was too drunk to go home and I didn't know where she lived, so I took her to my place. And she refused to sleep on the couch. She was stubborn.

Sitting up in bed I realized this was my last day at the guild, and was Cana's. I could feel Cana moving next to me, she was beginning to wake up… and just at that moment a golden flash appeared by my bed. It was Loki.

"Well good morning princess-"Loki saw Cana in the bed next to me, small sly smile began to play on Loki's lips. I could feel my face beginning to go a deep shade of red, this properly looked pretty wrong from Loki's point of view, but he didn't seem to mind _at all_. Then Cana woke up. Bad timing.

"What the hell-"Cana was cut off by another Golden flash of light. Virgo arrived…_oh no…_

"Can I be punished princess?" Cana looked at me raising an eyebrow. This must look so wrong.

"Wow Lucy I didn't know you went down like that" Said Cana.

"Ah, you don't know the princess pretty well then" Loki winked at Cana. "She's a pretty dirty Princess, if you know what I mean" I could feel my face become an even deeper shade of red. _I was going to kill Loki!_

"Awaiting punishment princess" repeated Virgo. Loki made a kinky little growl in the back of his throat, giving me a small wink.

"It's not true! I don't go down like that, and I swear I don't give _punishments_ to my spirits"

"You sure princess I could go for a little punishment of a threesome if that's okay" Loki picked up Cana's hand and kissed it. Cana burst out laughing. Virgo glared at Loki. And I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.

"You haven't changed much Loki, still at you old ways? Hitting on women" Asked Cana

"Well I am a lion after all…and just so you know I can be very _dominant" _he dragged out that last word and Cana raised her eyebrows. What was I in the middle of…?

"_Oh my zodiac_. I'm leaving.

"Any punishment princess?"

"No punishments Virgo"

"Okay princess" looking a little disappointed she went back to the spirit world.

"Well Lucy I never knew you were into lions" Cana giving me a little wink. Loki looked pretty happy and amused.

"I'm not having a thing with Loki. It would be weird and against the spirit laws."

"Oh so you have thought about that Lucy?" Loki was smiling ear to ear. Cana looked at me waiting for answer

"NO!" the impossible happened of my face getting even redder.

"I think she has…" teased Cana

"I swear I haven't thought about have a relationship with you!" this was a turn of events

"You skin colour says differently" said Loki

"Well…" began Cana "Even with a hangover I can figure this out…" Not sure what she meant and then seeing Loki's smile get even bigger I began to feel a little uneasy.

"_Yes_" said Loki. Finally getting what they meant…

"NO!"

Ten Minutes later…

We were sitting around my small circle Coffee table. Cana's Cards on the table, going through them and flipping them, drawing one away and flipping another, Loki kept looking at me out of the Corner of his eye.

"You know you can save yourself the embarrassment and just own up to it now and save Cana the trouble, and just say that you have thought about us together" Another wink. _I was gonna slap him._

"She won't find anything-"

"Found it!" declared Cana. Me shriek…Both Cana and Loki look at me; both had smug looks on their faces. Because the truth was I had thought about us being together, a few times. And maybe a couple of times he turned up in my dreams in not the most appropriate state…And I was dreading what Cana has found out, because Cana gets everything pretty mu spot on. I was never going to hear the end of this as long as I was Loki's Master…And Cana on the other hand as long as she is living she will be replaying this to moment in her mind for the rest of her life and will never let me forget, nor spirit world or m world will I be escaping this moment. I tried to mentally prepare myself. "Oh _no you didn't Lucy…_" Cana was looking at her Cards laughing

"What does it say?!" Loki trying to peer at the cards but didn't understand what they meant "Tell me Cana!"

"Lucy has been a very bad girl…" Cana laughed harder. Loki smirked at me. This Can't Possible get any worse…

"What does it say Cana" Loki looked impatient

"Well…" She was trying to draw out the suspense "Lucy has thought about you in _many_ ways, more than once" Loki raised his eyebrow "Well more ten times really, but that's not the point. And not to mention her little fantasy's as well. Lucy you can be quiet Kinky…Oh and those dreams…wow, Loki even you would have some respect for these dreams"

"Well of course I would, they have me in it" Loki looked me while he said that. _Oh my mother fucking zodiac!_

"Well whenever you get lonely Luce…I'm here" He grabbed my leg under the table and gave it a small squeeze.

"No I would! I'm not like that I swear and I can't control my dreams! So don't take it seriously"

"Actually Lucy people do have a fair amount of control in their dreams" Cana said. Nope I was leaving people it could get any worse

"That's it I'm going for a shower" I stood up picking up some close and walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you want Loki to join you, I'm sure you have some ideas…" My face became red again. Shutting the door between us i could hear them cracking up. This was going to be a very long day.

Cana's P.O.V

Today was definitely different then it usually starts. An old friend turning up a maid wanting some very kinky punishment. The three of us walking towards the guild together. I was talking to Loki and Lucy hang a few steps behind still in shock from this morning. She didn't seem made. Though I have a feeling she may have enjoyed it a little bit.

Once we walked through the guild doors nearly all conversation died. To the people that did figure out we were leaving nodded in our direction. But more eyes were turned towards Loki, no had seen Loki since he was allowed back into the spirit world. A few people came up to us, but they all pretty much said the same thing. "Were gonna miss you", "be careful out there", "don't forget about us" and "we won't forget about you" and not to mention 'Come back" even though they didn't mean it. I tried to find Gray in the crows but I couldn't spot him…none of his team had turned up. This was a little strange since they were usually the first ones to enter the guild.

Word had gotton across to Mira so Mira had lifted my ban on the whole no drinking thing.

"What are you planning to do when you leave?" Asked Mira

"Thinking of tagging along with Lucy and Train with her" I hadn't asked Lucy yet but I had a feeling she would let me come along with her, if not we could just go our separate ways"

"Is Lucy going to train? Is that why she's leaving?" Mira sounded surprised. I remember how Lucy asked master to not tell anyone she was leaving. So how did Mira know?

"How'd you know about that Mira? About Lucy leaving? She wasn't planning to tell anyone"

"I saw that her mark was gone last night when she picked up one of the barrel and everything just kind of made sense" Mira looked sad her facial expressions slacking when she thought of Lucy. Maybe Lucy would be missed.

Just then Lisanna walked in with her little gang following close behind. I looked for Gray, his face was blank he just stood behind Lisanna following her, the rest were the same, blank expressions and following close behind Lisanna. There was something off about them, the way they moved made something feel unsettling, but I couldn't figure it out.

She came right up to Mira, I cast a glance at Lucy she had a table with Loki; she hadn't noticed Lisanna yet, Good.

"Hey Mira-nee! I'm ready for today's work" Lisanna work? In the Kitchen? That was a first. I scoffed.

"Something funny Cana?" glared Lisanna.

"Since when did the slut help in the kitchen?"

"Cana!" Mira gave me her famous death glare.

"I have been always helping Mira in the Kitchen, I do it twice a week, thank you" She turned her head away feeling satisfied with herself she walked off.

"Has she really been helping in the kitchen?" Mira nodded.

Lisanna's P.O.V

I had been working in the Kitchen for the past few weeks to 'help' my sister, I loved my sister but I didn't understand why she was always working behind a counter she was really pretty she could have any guy she wanted.

The reason I was here was so I could cook, whenever Mira wasn't around I would drop some of the powder into the guilds famous soup or cake, since they were the most eaten thing in the guild. But I was starting to run out fast. I remembered the day I went to go get it.

_Flashback When I bought the potion_

_It was a long walk to the store; it was a day's work from Fiore. I had told everyone I was just on a two day mission and that I just wanted to go by myself. It was tricky but they finally let me go. _

_The man that sold me the potion was a little sketchy looking. But seemed solid enough.  
"This…" he said extending a small silver box towards me. "But this in their food and a small portion of their 'will' will become yours, who you hate, they hate, who you resent they resent. Get the idea" Nodding I dropped the money on the table._

"_Is there a way they can get out of it?" I asked_

"_Yes, they would need a strong will of their own. The stronger the will the more you need to give them. Or if you run out, eventually their will come back. And they will know what you did, so I would very careful not to run out, the more you give them the bigger the consequences will be, so if they find out I, my best bet would be to run for it. You understand?!" Nodding I quickly left. _

_Flashback ends_

I was running out, I needed more and fast. Because I was just my last batch on the guilds food.

Lucy's P.O.V

Night had begun to set and Levy was making her way towards me.

"Hey Lu-Chan how's the book coming along?"

"Ah you know how it is when you don't have any inspiration" I said waving my hand, Levy caught sight of my hand and caught it in the air. I froze.  
"Lu-Chan where is your guild mark" tears coming to her eyes "Please don't tell me that your leaving…" Looking at my face she found the answer. "Oh no Lu-Chan why?"

"I just can't be here anymore, it's just too hard now with Lisanna here and everything, and I've been kicked of my team-"

"Then join my team…you can just come with us. We would love to have you with us!" he offer flattered me, but I needed to train by myself. I _needed_ to.

"I Can't Levy, I need to go away for a while and train-"my words cut off my levy's sobs.

"Your just gonna go…" she whispered

"I'm coming back I promise! I will come back better and stronger as someone worthy of being here, but this is something that I need to do"

"Okay…I don't want you to, honestly I can barely stand the thought of it Lu-Chan but if you say you will come back, and you're just going to train then I'll…I'll let you go"

Later that night Master came to make his announcement to the guild, he stood on the railing of the second floor balcony.

"Unfortunately tonight we are having our party now for a sad purpose, it's a farewell party to those who don't know" everyone in the room became deathly quiet listening silently. "We would like to say good bye to Cana Alberona. Cana could you please stand up so we could all see you?" Cana stood on top of a table; all eyes swivelled onto her "Thank Cana. Cana has been a big part of everyone's life here, and we would hate to see you go, it will greatly pain us. We are all going to miss you deeply" He raised his glass in the air, and everyone else followed suit. And drank. "And I have another announcement, we have one other person leaving us tonight, I know you said you didn't want anyone to know you were leaving tonight, but…there was no way we couldn't say anything. We had to say something, you deserve that. So Lucy, could you please stand up?" I heard whispers through the crowd. Eyes turned to me, I felt my chest tighten and my cheeks go red, i moved my way through the crowed towards the table Cana was on. I felt a hand on the small of my back, I looked over and saw Loki there smiling at me, giving me a reassuring look. I stepped up onto the table. "Lucy Heartfilia. You may have been here for a short while, but you placed yourself in our hearts forever. And we would all like to thank you and Cana for some great memories you have given us all, which is the best gift someone called ask for!" I could feel hot tears running down my cheek "And we will give you the best party that fairy tail can bring you. So let the Farewell begin my brats!" looking over at Cana I could see that she was crying to.

Team Natsu P.O.V

Team Natsu couldn't believe that they two girls were leaving, they thought Cana was all talk about leaving. Wrong. But Lucy was a surprise, they knew she was upset but they didn't think she would leave. Were they really that mean to her? Something felt off with Natsu, it was like his vision was starting to clear and he was starting see again. Erza felt a pang in her heart. Lucy was her first true friend that was a girl, the hours that they would spend talking to together about boys and weapons on Lucy's bed. Erza didn't understand why she was feeling this way…Gray was hurting of Cana. Gray had a small crush on Lucy, and one of his dirty little secrets was that he remember _that kiss_, when Cana brought it up the next day, he was so nervous around he didn't know how to act, he had never had a girlfriend before so he just kind of panicked and said he didn't remember. Those words had hurt him, saying he didn't remember really hurt him more then he suspected.

Cana's P.O.V

I was happily drinking sitting on the end of a table, Mira said she wouldn't a limit my drinking since it was my last night, and it was free drinks for everyone. A couple of drunk guys attempted and failed at trying to hit on me, None of them had tried to even touch one of her barrels a, of my barrels after witnessing what happened to our master the night before.

As the night went on, the guild got louder and crazier by the minute, she had heard glasses hit the wall and shatter but that was normal in the guild, but soon chairs and tables started flying as well. And no more than ten minutes later she started seeing people as well started being thrown around. But that was fairy tail. And I hoped when I return to this place one day that it won't ever change.

As the night went on someone finally drunk enough took up a dare to try and touch one of her barrels and run away, but as soon as I figured what they were doing I had glass bottles flying at their heads in seconds, I had never seen drunks run so fast in my life. It was hilarious for me. Looking over at Lucy I even saw her enjoying herself, and a small smile played across my lips when I saw Lucy tuning Loki. I laughed to myself and went back to begging empty glass bottles and barrels at people heads that threatened to touch so my as a finger on my drinks. This was turning out to be a pretty fun night after all.

Lucy's P.O.V

Fair tail got pretty Crazier as the night went on, and the more I drank the funnier it came to I had seen team Natsu since I was standing on a table. Right now I was flirting with Loki, and as long as I had Alcohol in hand, I felt free to say anything I want with confidence. No wonder Cana drank so much.

I don't know when Put Loki and I ended on the same table as Cana, but while she sitting down and begging bottles at people, me and Loki had begun dancing together on the table, and I wouldn't say we were exactly dancing appropriate either, he was standing behind me hands on my hips, we had gotton a little carried away…

We were having fun until I could spot a white head mage making her way towards us; I begged that it was Mira by some Miracle. But it was Lisanna.

"Being a little sluty Lucy? And I thought you were the innocent one…nope just dirty and week I suppose-"She was cut off by Loki…

"I think it time for you to go Lisanna, go back to your group. It's Lucy and Cana's night. Not yours" Loki's expression was unreadable.

"Oh, it's you Lisanna. What brings you to this side of the guild, did the team finally realize what a bitch you are?" asked Cana sweetly

"No, things are going good as ever actually thanks for asking" Lisanna returned with a glare "Actually so good, the day started off so well, I remember waking up with Natsu next to me, his like a walking talking furnace, isn't he Lucy, you would know wouldn't you, since Natsu used to sleep with you. Though I highly doubt you two did anything he's too dense to realize things" She was rubbing Natsu in my face and it was making me angry and she knew it. And even though I was still kicked of the team I still felt protective of them. "I wonder what would happen if I started corrupting Natsu-"whatever she was going to say next I didn't hear because I already had a hand on my key and put the key in Cana barrel.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" It was luck that Aquarius came at all, I wasn't sure it would work, but I knew alcohol had some contents of water in it, so I was relying on that let Aquarius out. And she was pissed.

"Did you just summon be in beer-" I cut her off (properly a really bad an idea)Aquarius was really hard to control so I need to say something that would get her motivated to fight, and I was also betting on what Loki had said to me, about how Aquarius had some respect for me. Then I got an idea. I had noticed how a lot of the guild had stopped to watch what was happening, I had a feeling they have never seen a mermaid me summoned out of a barrel of beer before. It was an odd site to see.

"Aquarius this girl here thinks your weak, and has been disrespecting you. So I thought I would show her how strong and powerful you are" I pointed to Lisanna. Lisanna was standing still her mouth make an 'O'. She didn't know how to react. Aquarius fixed her with a glare that could have killed someone if looks could kill. Lisanna was in utter shock. I felt proud.

"You think I'm _weak?!_" Aquarius raised he vase over her head swung it around and a blast of water hit Lisanna sending her flying back. "And you _dare_ disrespect me" Another blast of water. The guild was slowly building up with water. I was tempted to close Aquarius gate now, but two tings stopped me. 1. I was enjoying myself to much. And 2. If I closed her gate, Aquarius would come back through I her own magic, but this time she would be aiming for me and Lisanna and I didn't want to risk that.

Aquarius soon left on her own. And there was one seriously soaked Lisanna, and 1 made team Natsu. Gray had ice in his hands, Erza had requiped and Natsu was glaring him his arms in flames, but I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or Loki. But you could feel the tension in the room pick a few notches. Then something surprising broke the Tension in the room. It was the Thunder God Tribe. And also Elfman, because he was going as 'support' for Evergreen.

"I'm gone for one week and a miss a mermaid appear from a barrel and totally own Lisanna. This Blows" Said Laxus

"We always miss the fun things at the guild" said Evergreen who had taken perch on the railing fanning herself "It smells like fish in here to" she complained. Somewhere at the back of the room Lisanna was begging to wake up again.  
"What did you say about _Lisanna_?" said Natsu directing his question to Laxus

"I said she got owned by Blondie over there" Laxus smiled. The fire in Natsu's arms seemed to intensify about ten shades. I could feel Loki begin to stiffen behind me.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" going for a hit in the face, but the hit never makes contact. Laxus catches Natsu's hand and pushes him backwards.

"Fire Dragon's roar-"A huge fish came down on top of Natsu; no doubt did it belong to master. Everyone in the room stopped.

"This night is not about you and your petty fight you. This is about Lucy and Cana so try and behave until. So until Behave. Now let's party on!"

''Well I think it's Manly to party" Elfman said. A chorus of voices broke out across the room, and people began to move around the room again and things went back to how they were. Blocking the view of team Natsu. The party continued on.

**So what you all think you like? Good farewell party?**

**I would like to thank '****Pixievomit' ****for giving me some ideas in the story and I thank you again. **

**And please review and tell me what you all think! You all rock! **


	6. Don't EVER push Mira's last straw

**Doing new format. Enjoy!**

XXX

Lucy's P.O.V

x

When I had woken up with a hangover in the morning it had made it hard for me to get ready for the train station. Loki had helped me back, he seemed quiet this morning, and I passed it off as a hangover. He was kind enough to carry my bag to the train station for me.

Walking past the guild was the hardest part, at first it was silent behind the closed doors and then I could hear laughter erupting inside. Pain twisted in my chest, how long would it take before I could come back strong and worthy of being in the guild again? Loki putting his hand on the small of my back pushed me forward gently. I was glad that Loki couldn't see my face as I tried hard to blink away the tears in my eyes.

XXX

Cana's P.O.V

X

I was waiting at the train station, I didn't know where I was going but I had a feeling a blonde mage would be turning up. But really that's just what the cards had said… And to be honest with myself and this was the only time I would admit it myself, I didn't like to be alone… And I liked loud places…their comforting, which was part of the reason I was so happy to be in the guild. But I felt like I need someone familiar. So I was planning Lucy if I could tag along. I waited a few minutes. The train would be arriving in ten minutes. I took a public seat keeping an eye out for Lucy.

But it wasn't Lucy I spotted, I noticed Orange coloured hair poking out at all odd angle and realized it belonged to Loki instantly. Jumping up I ran over to him.

"Loki! Over here!" Loki looking for spotted me, smiled and waved. Reaching them I saw Lucy just behind him showing the signs of a hangover. I smiled inwardly to myself, this was a rare moment in history I would ever see Lucy like this.

"Cana!" Lucy gave me a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually"

"why-"

"I want to join you, I know you're going to train and I want to come with you" Loki and Lucy just stared at me unsure of how to react.

"Yeah that would be nice, it would be good to have someone around" She smiled and I could see that she meant it.

XXX

Levy's P.O.V

X

I was hoping to catch Lu-Chan before she left, but by the time I arrived she had already left. She properly left with a hangover to. I had been in this room countless of times, and it always had this feel to it, friendly, welcoming and warm. Now it was just empty with the faint scent of her perfume in the air. I walked over to the windows and closed them to try and keep her smell in the room. I knew it was stupid, but how long would it be till I could smell Vanilla and strawberry coming off her. The room now held and empty feeling in it and there was a heavy feeling In the air. Walking over to her desk, I pulled her chair put and sat in it, how many times had she sat here and poured ink over pages writing no doubt a fantastic book. Her book that she was working so hard on. I wonder if she was still writing it.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes, and I didn't stop them. My heart hurt like a small part of it was missing, and I didn't know how long it would be gone until she came back…I cried with my head in my arms until I gave myself a headache. I don't know how long I was there but I didn't care.

Just as I was going to leave my foot kicked over the bin that was next to her desk. And what fell out was her book. She hadn't let me read it yet. It was a surprise finding it in the bin. All I knew was that it was her adventures she had at fairy tail. Picking it up i looked it. This was a book that I knew Lucy had poured her heart and soul into and here it was in the _bin_. Was she really hurting so badly that she even gave up her dream of being a famous writer? Or was writing about fairy tail gotton to much for her?

Sitting on her bed bracing myself for what I might find inside, I opened her book and paused. I knew this book was personal to her, but turning to the first page I began to read.

XXX

Using my Glasses (what did they call them?) to read extra fast I finished the book. Hot tears streaming down my face I closed the book and cried.

"Luuuuccccyyy!" I cried into her sheets "LUCY!" I yelled again I know if someone was watching me I would have looked pathetic. I had no idea what she was feeling around the last few weeks before she left, but I didn't know she was hurting so bad…and I felt angry at Lisanna. Hatred really.

The book was so heart touching, there were moments where I had to stop reading and just laugh till my belly hurt, and moments when I need a break to cry. I have to show fairy tail this book. I picked up the book and walked out.

XXX

Natsu's P.O.V

X

I was sitting at the bar at fairy tail. The room was quiet, except for the occasion laughter when they talked about the Lucy summoning Aquarius. The guild felt different without her here; like she was an important the guild was missing. And she was. And just than I could smell the Faint scent of Vanilla and Strawberry, than It passed. _Lucy_, I thought Longingly…

I thought about last night when I watched Lucy and Loki dancing together, how his hands were on his hips and how they ran all over body. I could feel my heart rate quicken my vision started getting blurry, and I never in my life _hated_ I hated Loki for touching my women…wait, _my women_? I had no idea where that though came from, but I liked the way the words sounded in my head. _My women_, I could feel a small blush spreading across my cheeks.

"What ya blushing freak?" Asked Laxus smirking

"Who ya calling freak electric rod!" I retorted

"You idiot!"

"What ya say scare face!"

"you heard me flame brain!"

"Guys stop!" Yelled Mira. She was clearly upset about Lucy leaving and Mira watching us fight was pushing the last straw.

"We were just joking around Mira" I said. A very dark and sinister Aura began appearing Around Mira and I felt petrified at the thought that Mira might do a take-over; I really don't think I could handle Mira turning into Satan soul. _The demon Mirajane_…Everyone in the guild dropped silent and started turning white in fear, even Laxus gulped and shut up. And she hadn't even done the take-over.

"_Joking_, you say" Mira glared "Lucy LEFT last night for reason we do not know or understand except that she was leaving to train. And here you are _Joking_?" I gulped. Everyone was shaking in fear and I think I smell a faint whiff of Urine, had someone pissed their pants?

"W-were sorry Mira- Wait training? Lucy left to train? Why didn't she tell us?" The next thing I remember was a pan flying towards my head.

XXX

**Sorry it was so short, I'm just so tired and I promised I would write the second chapter for my second Fanfic 'The true strength of Lucy' tonight. But if I finish that I might begin writing the next chapter for you all….the sacrificing i make for you all. Nah, I love writing for you all. I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! **


	7. Natsu where did you get that cross?

Lucy's P.O.V.

XXX

The train was moving. It was peaceful and quiet in our little section of the train, no one with motion sickness, no one was polishing swords, and no one was putting up a strip show. It was peace and quiet was strange.

I looked over at Cana who was lying across the seat across from me, her hair almost completely covering her face. I was surprised she wanted to join me, but I had always secretly wanted her to. It was nice not being alone.

XXX

Levy's P.O.V

XXX

I had the booked hugged to my chest; this book was like a diary to Lu-Chan. I had read it even though I felt like I betrayed her in some way, and now I was going to read it to the guild. What would she think if she was here? Walking in the guild I saw an unconscious Natsu and a very upset Mira. I had a feeling Mira was the cause of this. Seeing a red bump begin to rise on Natsu's head, and a pan next to his head. Yep, definitely Mira.

"Um guys?" I said. The guild was unnaturally quiet; I didn't even need to raise my voice to get their attention. "I have something to share with you," Everyone looked at me. "for Lu-Chan, this is what she couldn't say." I felt like their gaze had intensified on me, not a breath or a word was said. "It's the story she had been writing. It's the book about her adventures with Fairy Tail. I've already read it, and I cried and laughed and was tempted to throw it out the window sometimes-"

"Was that because it was bad?" Interjected Happy

"No, it was because it was fantastic, it was moving and inspiring. It's was a shame that she never finished it." I ran my hands over the cover. "I think she would want us all to hear it." I walked to the middle of the room, placed book on table and everyone gathered around me. I felt the familiar presence of Gajeel around me; I looked to see him sitting next to me.

"We all miss bunny-girl." I felt his hand on my leg under the table giving it a reassuring squeeze. I blushed and he gave me a rare smile. I think he was finally beginning to understand the effect he had on me.

"Okay, here it is." If it was possible, I felt everyone squish closer; even Natsu had woken up and joined the crowed. At least he wasn't dense enough to ruin the atmosphere.

"If you believe in your dreams long enough, they become real. I would know, mine came true for me." I began "I had finally joined my dream guild 'Fairy Tail'. It was while I was in Hargeon Town and meet an impostor Salamander. He really just turned out to be a guy capturing young women to sell as slaves, but this is how I met Natsu Dragneel. He turned out to be the Fire dragon slayer! He was a mage with spiky pink hair. Pink hair!" I heard people snicker in the crowed. Some smiled. "He had a companion, Happy. He was blue and carried a small green bag over his back constantly. I once did try and see what was in the bag, I had a feeling it was fish. When Happy noticed me, he completely freaked out and called me a thief and said 'Bad things will happen to you!' pointing a blue paw at me and flew away. Honesty, what could the cat do to me? Later that night I found FISH bones under my pillow!" People began bellow with laughter, Natsu's face was the colour of his hair from comment about his hair. "From the first moment I joined the guild; I knew I was instantly at home, and I quickly saw the ways of the guild. Complete utter destruction. Fights began everywhere, tables were being thrown at the wall, and I was instantly in love with the guild. Then I met Gray Fullbuster who was shirtless and looked pissed that Natsu was back." the guild laughed, Gray smirked and motioned for me to continue. "It turned out he had a habit of stripping and was an ice mage. Then I met Cana, who quickly reminded Gray to put his cloths back on." Gray looked sad as he remembered this memory, he and Cana were close and now I wondered if they had a chance together. No one laughed but merely smiled at memory. "Cana was one of the heaviest drinkers in Fairy Tail and she then said, 'This is why I can't stand men here. They have no class.'" People began to laugh again, Gray smiled. "I thought that was a bit odd to say as she easily lifted a barrel to her lips. Then I met Elfman who settled everything with his fists. He was tall and had spiky white hair and was always going about 'Manly' things-"

"That's manly!" Chimed in Elfman, people grinned.

"Then I met Loke who had two girls on each side of him surrounded with hearts above their head. He was clearly a player and you would never have guessed who I saw next! Mirajane! The Mirajane! She was a take-over mage who had done shoots for the Sorcerer Weekly. I then saw her get knocked over by her bother Elfman, who was knocked by a completely n*** Gray who was kicked by a grinning Natsu. He was swinging Gray's shorts on a finger. 'My boxers' Gray had yelled" Gray was covering his face with his hands, he had gone a bright shade of red. He could have been called the new dragon slayer with this new colour, Natsu was laughing and so was the rest of the guild. I continued "I had covered my eyes and you would never have believed what he had asked me next! 'Miss could you lend me your underwear?' I had hit Gray with the first thing I saw, and I still don't know what that was"

"Gray you do know what type of underwear Lucy owns right?" Said Erza grinning.

"Yeah, much later I found out. Continue Levy"

"The rest of the guild had now started using magic against each other, even Cana got involved. This is how I met Master, he was tall and scary looking, everyone fell silent; Natsu was standing in the middle of the crowd grinning. 'Guess I won' Natsu had yelled. Then master has stepped on him-"

"And I'll step on him again!" Everyone turned and saw an angry master. They cowered in fear.

XXX

Lucy's P.O.V

A.N I made some small changes in outfits. Hope you Enjoy!

XXX

We were informed by one of the men on the train that there were four more hours left of the ride. We didn't have an exact location yet, but we just knew at the end of the line was small town in the country side. We decided this would be the best place to train.

Cana, who had woken up was now sitting on the floor with her cards in front of her. She sat crossed legged with her arm supporting her head. I didn't interrupt her. I had called out Plue; he was shaking in my arms.

"Puu puun." Said Plue

"That's Cana." I said. Cana looked up

"Pu puu pu puun pun?"

"What did he say?" asked Cana.

"He asked if you were the one that drank a lot." Cana grinned

"He's got a big mouth for someone so little doesn't he?"

"Puuuu Puun pu pu pun."

"He said, you got a small mouth for someone that drinks a lot."

"Why you little-"

"Forced gate closure." I said and Plue disappeared before Cana could strangle him. This left me in an awkward situation. Because as Cana went to strangle him, and he disappeared she ended up grabbing something that wasn't Plue. She was holding my b***. Cana froze, I froze. (This would be a good time to mention that there was a window in the booth door, and they had not closed the curtain) We heard a small knock on the window. Cana and I turned our heads and saw two men outside the window smiling. They were both tall and good looking, and smirking at us. The first two hot guys we see and Cana's grabbing my b***. We could not have been sending a worse message. Cana removed her hands and blushed, I felt my cheeks heat up. The one with the blonde spiky hair was the one that knocked on the window. He was wearing a white singlet, black pants and had a belt around the waist with a small sword attached. Looking at his blue eyes I could feel my heart beat faster than normal.

XXX

Cana's P.O.V

XXX

I was staring behind the blonde. There was a guy with the black hair, covering the left side of his face. He was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. He seemed like a little bit of a loner, but there was something about him that intrigued me. Looking into his deep red eyes, I could feel myself getting pulled into them…

The blonde one opened the door stuck his head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt, but all the other seats are filled up. We have to sit with you." He looked amused but I didn't care. Lucy certainly did; she looked like happy when he had fish, with the heart shaped eyes and everything. Wait, backtrack. Heart shaped eyes… dear Mavis.

I couldn't care less, because right behind him was a total babe. I locked my eyes with his and he smiled. I melted into a puddle of Cana goo.

This is how I was going to die, I was sure of it. I didn't need cards to tell me that. I smiled back.

The boys walked in, I gathered up my cards and sat next to Lucy nervously. I had never been this nervous before. Their exceeds followed them in.

"It's fine, really you can sit in here" Lucy smiled a little to eagerly. The boys took the seat across from us. The two exceeds flying onto the bag rack above the boys heads, they didn't seem to notice.

"I'm really sorry to have interrupted you two." smiled the blonde, but in fact he didn't seem sorry at all. "I'm Sting and this is my friend Rogue, but he's more like a brother to me. These two above us are Lector, he's my exceed. This is Frosch, Rogue's exceed, and you two beauties are?" Sting winked at Lucy, completely ignoring me. I looked at Rogue who was watching me, he smiled.

"I'm Lucy." said Lucy extending her hand towards Sting.

"And I'm Cana." I looked at Rogue smiling. He blushed slightly. Awe, how cute.

XXX

Master's P.O.V.

XXX

I had never been more mad at this boy in my life. No matter how many towns, forests, stores and other people's guilds he had destroyed I had never felt the fury that I do now.

I was disappointed that I had interrupted Levy, but the boy had to be punished. He had driven away his own nakama! Nakama!

"Master is there something wrong?" Asked Erza, she knew there was something wrong. She just needed to find out what.

"Natsu in my office now!" Natsu flinched at the power of my words. I noticed Lisanna sitting a few tabled down, watching me. Why wasn't she with rest of the guild. Was it because she didn't know Lucy very well? Or was it something else? When I locked my eyes with her, I saw anger in them. Why was my brat unhappy?

"O-Okay gramps" Natsu mumbled and left to go up the stairs.

XXX

Lisanna's P.O.V

XXX

I was embarrassed after last night's incident. I heard people laughing about it when they thought I wasn't around.

I had wanted to strangle Natsu, too! He had been watching Lucy dance with one of her spirits. Argh! Would I never win? No matter how many lies I told, no matter how much potion I used, he always had feeling for her. I would not be taken down by my REPLACMENT!.

Oh, and then this morning when Levy walked into the guild and started to read out some of Lucy's book. It hurt me listening to how she and Natsu met and how she had met everyone else in the guild. It had made me jealous, and I hated that feeling more than anything. That's all I could feel when she was around or when people would talk about her. What made her so important? Natsu clearly had feelings for her, and I felt like admitting defeat.

What is this nonsense? Did I just think I wanted to admit defeat?! I could feel the anger twisting and turning, pulling at my insides. How could I get her out of the picture for good? Thats the one thing I wanted the most, and the one thing I knew I couldn't do. Right now, however, I had a new problem. I was out of powder and the team was focusing on me a lot less. I was starting to understand how Lucy felt. How would they react if they found out what I had done? I shivered in fear and prayed that day would never come.

XXX

Master's P.O.V

XXX

Natsu stood awkwardly while I paced back and forth, I was starting to think he was beginning to get motion sickness from just watching me. Poor boy. I was not in the mood to pity him, I was in the mood to smack him in the head and ask him what the hell was going on. I was livid.

"Gramps..." He began

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TREATED LUCY IN SUCH A MANNER I COULD STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Natsu looked petrified "YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!"

"I don't know what I was thinking…"

"That's because you never you never think. You say stupid stuff before you think about how it could affect someone."

Natsu was silent.

"Now look what you have done. We have lost two member of the guild. Because of you! Don't you care for your Nakama anymore? Does that word no mean anything to you-"

"It does-"

"Then what were you thinking?" I roared at the fool in my office.

"I don't remember, I barely remember any of it, just bits and pieces. I didn't feel like myself when I did-"

"Wait what?" I could feel things starting to piece themselves together in my mind. The strange behavior of team Natsu, and the guild. The only thing that could affect such a large amount of at the same time, would have had to be a potion. How would it of gotten to everyone? Unless it was in the water of food. "Natsu have you felt strange lately? Different? Off?"

Natsu thought a serious look on his face. I would remember that look for the rest of my life, because that would be the first and last time I would ever get to see that look.

"Yeah I guess so." he looked at me confused.

"Can you remember when you felt different?"

"Yeah, every time Lisanna cooked breakfast or lunch, I think that girl needs to take cooking classes because every time she cooks the food doesn't taste right."

This new information surprised me. Lucy left because Natsu was mean to her, but Natsu can't remember all of it. He only remembered that he always felt different every time he was cooked food by Lisanna. That explained why the team was acting different but how was this affecting the guild?

"Natsu wait here while I get Mira." I had a small idea how the guild was affected.

"What does Mira have to do with it?" He looked confused "Wait is she a witch? Is that why I am acting different?" I turned away hiding a smile from him.

"Don't ever let Mira catch you saying that to you." Natsu touched the top of his head where a lump was formed.

XXX

Mira and I walked towards office, Levy was continuing reading to the guild, which were either crying or laughing. Mira looked confused, but not as confused as I was when we saw Natsu when we walked in.

"Stay back demon! I won't let you control my mind!" Natsu yelled holding a cross in front of him. Mira and I sweat dropped. Where he got that cross I don't know.

"Natsu don't be rude! Apologise this instant!"

"All you said was that I couldn't call her a witch!"

"Master!" Mira gave me her famous death glare. I sweat dropped.

"This isn't the time you brats! Mira has Lisanna been cooking in the guild Kitchen recently?" Mira was surprised by the question.

"Yes. For the last few weeks. Why?"

"I think she has been using dark magic over the food as of late"

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Mira exclaimed in unison.

"There's only one way to figure out this out. Follow me"

XXX

In the guild kitchen.

XXX

"Mira are there any left overs of Lisanna's food?" Mira nodded walked over grabbed a plate that was covered in foil, passing to me I placed it on a table besides me "Are there any left overs of your food?" She came back with another plate.

"They're both cakes." said Mira.

"Even better" Removing the foiling I looked at the two cakes. "Natsu, smell them"

"What does this have to do with anything-"

"Just smell the God damned cakes!" Natsu smelt Mira's cake. "What does it smell like?"

"Normal cake I guess." He shrugged.

"Good now smell Lisanna's cake." Natsu bent over and smelled it and withdrew. "What do you smell?"

"It's smells like a normal cake, but there's also a trace of something else in it. I don't know what, which is odd since I know the smell of almost every food"

"Would you say it smells a bit like honey and cinnamon mixed together?"

Natsu nodded. Mira was more confused than ever.

"I think I know what going on here" I said, a dark scowl forming on my face.

XXX

**Author's Note**

**i would like to thank 'Paname' for being supportive and being an editor for me. (Really you are a life saver and an angel)**

**And 'Pixievomit' who has been supportive since the beginning and giving insperational ideas!**

**And 'felicemonic77' who gave me the idea me the idea to put in sabertooth ( i know a certain someone was happy about this!)**


	8. Sympathy for Lisanna

Lucy's P.O.V

XXX

Cana and I were still on the train with most drop dead gorgeous men on the planet. We wouldn't have minded if the space between us was smaller.

"So can I ask what was happening before we interrupted you?" Asked Sting. He was curious. "You don't have to." I looked at Rogue, even he was curious. He, however, looked more like the person who would rather be by himself than get caught up in other people's business.

"Ah, well… To start off I would like to say it wasn't what it looked like-"

"What? That Cana wasn't grabbing you b***?" Sting asked incredulity lacing his voice. I could feel Cana squirm a little beside me. If someone else asked me that, I would have given them the 'Lucy Kick' but I didn't want to bruise Sting's god-like face. That face was clearly carved by the devil to tease us.

"Well she was, but not for that reason. I had summoned my spirit-"

"Wait. You're a Celestial wizard? That's interesting" His eyes shone, and he looked impressed.

"Yeah" I said. I felt giddy that I had caught his attention. Normally, I'm the type to show off and try to impress someone. He, however, had this relaxed attitude that made me feel at ease.

"Most people underestimate the strength of a Celestial wizard; they don't realize the amount of power it takes to open a path between two worlds to summon a spirit. A Celestial wizard at their peak power would be a very dangerous mage, especially because they could be capable of opening more than one gate. They are quiet rare now. There used to be heaps of them and were one of the most powerful types of wizards, too." Sting finished with a wave of his hand.

"You seem to know a lot about Celestial wizards. Are you one yourself?" I knew my eyes looked like they were shinning, and I was burning with hope and curiosity; above all, I felt flattered. No one took the time back at the guild to understand what it was like. The pressure it puts on the mind and body to open the gates between the human and spirit world. The thought that a Celestial Wizard could be strong had never crossed their minds. They never even tried to understand. I felt immensely flattered that someone understood. I felt like I had to prove that I was strong, more than ever at that moment. I had to.

"No, I just know my history, and plus I used to know someone who was a Celestial mage. That's all."

"Who?" I saw pain flash behind his eyes before he concealed it. Oh, great one Lucy, now he'll try and find a different booth to sit in. "You don't have to answer that if you want." I saw gratitude flash behind his eyes. However Rogue was giving me a small glare, but he hid it when I noticed it.

"So anyway back to original question, what was happening with you two?" raising an eyebrow for the better affect.

"I had summoned my spirit and he had said some things to Cana-"

"So she grabbed your b***." Sting laughed, and Rogue chuckled lightly.

"NO. The stupid spirit was saying some mean things and when I went to strangle him Lucy closed his gate and I grabbed something that was clearly not her spirit." Cana explained. The two boys began laughing; I could feel myself starting to blush. I glanced off at Cana and I could see pink making its way across her face. We both seemed to find something else interesting to look at when they laughed. It was so embarrassing. When they finished laughing I had a question for them

"So where are you two going? Visiting a friend or family member?" The two looked at each other, Rogue shrugged not caring for the answer Sting would give.

"Were going to train. How about yourselves?"

"Were also going to train. We need it." Cana looked down.

"Two young beautiful women like you of course you would need to train, you must be fighting men off daily." The blush was getting stronger on my face, but I was loving the attention from Sting. When was the last time I got male attention like this? "Where are you going to train?" Sting asked both Cana and me.

"Where the train ends." I responded.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be very gentlemen of us to leave you two alone, I think we should come along. Who knows what's out there." Were they, in some form or another, offering to come with us? This has got to be one of the best days of my life.

XXX

Cana's P.O.V

XXX

Rogue was quiet, and withdrawn. I'm a little disappointed that I haven't had the chance to get to know him better. Although, when he'd think I wasn't looking, I would catch him looking at me. When I would stare back he would look away and blush.

I was surprised when Sting had offered to come with us; I could still see the faint outline of hearts floating out of Lucy's eyes.

Plue was back, and I still wanted to strangle him. Unfortunately for me, he was sitting on the other side of Lucy. Safe out of my reach, but he didn't say anything he just would stare at the two boys.

Something in my gut was telling me that having these two boys around was either a very good thing or a bad thing. I didn't see the difference either way. This journey with them will more likely than not be highly entertaining to say the least.

XXX

Master's P.O.V

XXX

I stood still looking at the kitchen door unsure of what I am about to do. What if I'm wrong? Mira had this sad, faraway look in her eyes. This must be hard on her after all, she had only just got her sister back. Now she was confronted with the idea that her own little sister was now managing the manipulation of the guild. Natsu was confused and looked hurt, but quickly decided to start eat his sorrows away with Mira's Chocolate cake. If I am right I must confront her, for the sake of everyone in the guild. There was no other explanation as to why the guild would be acting in such a manner in the first place, but why would Lisanna target Lucy and Cana?

What would her connection to Lucy be?

"Natsu."

"Wes gramps?" His mouth full of food.

"Has Lisanna said anything about Lucy?" Mira's head shot up giving me an unreadable look. He thought for a moment and nodded.

"What did she say?" He swallowed.

"That she was weak on the team and wasn't letting us reach our full potential." Jealousy appeared to be her motive.

"Mira have you heard anything?"

"She would say the occasional thing about her. I knew she was jealous of Lucy in some ways, but I never thought to this extent" Nodding my head I pushed open the doors into the common area of the guild.

XXX

General P.O.V

XXX

Some still stood around Levy, while others sat at tables around her heads in hands hanging onto every word she said. The guild slowly seemed to be breaking free from the trance they were in. They were in a mixture of tears and laughs from Lucy's story.

In each of their hearts they felt empty and upset at the way they had treated their nakama by ignoring her. It was cruel and mean. What had they been distracted by? Lisanna.

They all had a feeling like a really heavy and dark curtain was beginning to be pulled off their head, and a small line of sight was coming back. The more they listened to Levy's words, the faster it was being pulled off. How would they react if they found the truth? What would happen to Lisanna from the rage of the guild?

"Fairy Tail was a place I could always call home without a second thought. It was a place I would picture myself in among my favourite team group, Team Natsu." Levy broke down in a wave of sobs. Gajeel felt awkward and was trying to reassure her by awkward pats on the back.

The guild was silent save for the sound of muffled sobs.

**While at that same moment outside the guild…**

A few people were standing still straining to hear any signs of life from within. None were heard. Did they finally kill one another in there? What was the cause of the silence? If the silence remained any longer the whole of magnolia might panic. They all knew if something could cause that guild to not be a constant source of noise for more than five minutes to either lock yourself safe inside your home and start praying to Regulus. Or start running for the hills.

**Back at the guild…**

Lisanna sat at the end of the guild putting as much distance between her and her Nakama as she could. Her eyes were covered in shadows and a dark aura was coming from her but the worst was that she was deathly silent. Deep in Lisanna's heart she wished she had started things off differently when she came back. Maybe being nice to Lucy. Because deep in Lisanna's heart she wished she knew Lucy a little better after hearing part of Lucy's story. Something was beginning to change in her heart, and no matter how hard she was pushing it aside she felt regret. Would have it had been so bad if she a least got to know her a little better?

Lucy had made a place here at the guild she had earned a spot at the guild, she was completely in love with the place and Lisanna had driving Lucy from it, and not to mention the guild and her team. What have I done? Part of me wants to have Lucy gone for good and another parts wish I could start over with her and not have said as many nasty things to her behind her back. I had come this far and done the terrible things, and it wouldn't make sense to say anything now. Maybe there was a way to change what I have done without them finding out?

What the hell have I gotten myself into? It all started because I saw Lucy sitting really close Natsu, a little too close for my liking and no matter how hard I tried to listen to Juvia's story my head always seemed to end up facing them.

"I don't know what came over Juvia, I didn't like to be ignored. When I was coming back from a mission I heard some folk talking about a black market and how they were famous for many potions, especially their love ones" My attention was on Juvia. "So when Juvia told everyone she was leaving for another mission I was really looking for the black market and I got a love potion for Gray-sama-

"Did the potion work?" I asked eagerly. She turned a deep shade of red and looked away.

"well-" I cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"Could you tell me where to find it?" she nodded.

"It's just outside of Magnolia near the old fields if East wick"

"I think I should go" I said aloud

"To buy a love potion for Gray-sama! Love rival!" S***, I should learn to keep a lock on my lips.

"NO! Not buying anything for Gray"

"Juvia thinks you have a love interest. Is Juvia right?"

I nodded.

"Is it Gray-sama?" A dark aura began to form around Juvia. I shook my head a little faster than necessary. Juvia relaxed a little.

"Who are you buying a love potion for?" I couldn't tell Juvia I liked Natsu. She would use the information to tease Gray with so that she could have a conversation with him for longer than five minutes. Plus I wasn't interested in a love potion. I was very interested in one. I looked over back at Natsu's table. They were still sitting side by side even though they were the only ones at the table they sat close. Lucy was leaning over a strawberry milk shake her hair catching the light making her beautiful blonde hair look golden in the sun. Natsu was giving her a look that he had never given me. I could feel the clench in my chest like I had been stabbed in the heart.

**Sorry this took so long to post. School really does drain you. I hope you like have any ideas for the next chapter please review or PM me. You all rock!**


	9. I knew there was something missing!

Cana's POV

XXX

Outside the air was cool and fresh with people milling around. The buildings were tall and made of bricks covered in ivy with many flower stands and fountains around. It had a pleasant vibe to it, but there was something missing. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was bugging me. I looked over my shoulder to see the boys standing behind us. It was only after I looked that I noticed Lucy's abscense.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked. The boys looked through the crowd searching for the tall blonde mage. Where was she? I stood on the edge of a fountain scanning through the crowds. Could she have run into a clothing store? That was a possibility, however, there was a slim chance she was hiding from clowns. She hated clowns.

_Flashback:_

_It was last year's Halloween party and gramps had decided on a scary theme. Dress up as something that frightens you or someone else. Whoever screams, yells, cowers under a table or any sign of fear loses. The person who's afraid by the least things, wins and gets a prize. Lucy was dressed as a classic witch (it wasn't really scary, but she liked the outfit). Natsu wanted to scare Lucy. Apparently that was his way of flirting. No one knew she was scared of clowns, and I had convinced Natsu to dress up as something scary instead of a dragon this year. So he bought the first outfit he saw._

_The best way to describe him was to say he dressed like IT!_

_It is highly likely that he gave everyone nightmares when they finally passed out._

_We were all waiting to scare Natsu since he was the last one to arrive. This was unusual since he was always the first to arrive when there was a party. We all had ducked down behind the tables the lights on low to help the atmosphere._

_"That flame brain should be here any minute." Smirked Gray._

_"I'll give him the fright of his life. I will win this!" Said Gajeel with Levy next to him._

_"I'm a MAN I will win this."_

_"Keep quiet he'll be here any minute!" Said Mira. She didn't even bother dressing up she just transformed into Satan soul. There was a wide birth around her since nobody was game enough to get close. There was still the faint smell of p*** in the air after she had (accidently) scared some of the guild members. Only Erza, Lucy, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Gramps (dressed as Frodo because he watched The Lord of the Rings the night before) were brave enough to sit close to her._

_We all quietened down, and then we heard screams and running feet outside the guild. We all instantly stood up. Was this a prank? The screams got louder._

_"I don't feel any evil presence outside… This is odd. Probably just some kids playing tricks outside." said Gramps. Erza appeared in Heaven wheel armour. The screams got louder. Lucy inched her to the door. Then we could all feel a presence outside, it was familiar. Lucy tensed a little feeling the presence and inched closer to the door, but the closer she got the more everyone tensed. The air seemed drenched in silence. Erza's swords came closer to the door as well, prepared to strike at anything she deemed threatening. Her fingers just brushed the handle and you could feel the tension in the air. Everyone strained as they leaned over the table to see who was behind the door. Time seemed to slow down a little. And before she could place her hand on the handle the door swung open._

_There before Lucy stood her worst fear._

_A Clown._

_What happened next was hard to say, I heard Wendy scream and heard the sound of her retreating footsteps followed with an "I'll protect you Wendy!" From Romeo. Gajeel flinched at the sight; Levy threw the thickest book she owned (which takes some strength knowing the sizes of those books!) Erza attached the 'Monster' Laxus rolled on the floor laughing, Panther lily turned full size ready to attack. Most guild members passed out or ran in the opposite direction and Lucy fell to the floor with a 'Ghost' escaping her body._

_Present Time:_

Then I spotted her.

"There she is!" The boys stopped and followed my pointing finger. She was pressed up against a glass window of a book store. Which made perfect sense.

"Lucy!" I ran over to her, no response.

"Clowns!" she screamed. I laughed and the boys chuckled.

"Sorry I just saw this and had to take a look." Her eyes went back to the form of hearts again, and she got this dreamy look on her face. She turned back to what captured her attention, following her gaze my eyes landed on a weathered and worn book.

The book was fairly big and thick; it had an aged gold look to it and was covered in metallic symbols that had been pressed into the cover. They were the symbols of the 12 Zodiac. It had metal latches keeping the book shut tight and the title was in a language I had never seen before. I briefly wondered how much a book like this would cost, however I quickly looked away when I saw the plaque stating the price. It was more expensive than had imagined. Sting stood just behind Lucy looking at the book and gave a small and highly amused smile.

"I think it's time to find a place to train." Said Rogue. He seemed stiff and annoyed and was standing apart from the group. He cast an annoyed look a Lucy. I though I could cheer him up, so I moved closer to him.

"I think that train ride was really long, so how about we go find a bar and get some nice, cool drinks." Lucy nodded in agreement, and I was pressing my limit without a drink. I would have drank on the train, but I got a little side tracked.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other then back at me, Rogue looked thoroughly amused and Sting smiled. I suddenly felt uneasy, as if something fundamental was missing.

"Sure if you can find a bar." Sting said slyly. I frowned and looked around.

I saw houses, a park, a church, a small guild in which I had zero interest, more houses, a bakery, a school, shops, a few food stands, and a park.

"There's no bar!" I yelled startling many people around me, Sting and Rogue looked shocked. Lucy looked scared her wide eyes looking at me. This was not a good situation.

"Back on the train now before it leaves, we'll find another place to train!" Just as I finished yelling, the train pulled out of the station and I fell to my knees. I now realized why I felt that this town seemed empty. My tears and screams could be heard all throughout the village.

* * *

**I hope you all like and im sorry i haven't posted lately. I would like to thank my editor for being such a great help to me you have really made such a positive affect in the story! And'm im sorry this is a bit short but with school being back and all the only way for me to keep the story coming is if they are short, but i guess that just means more chapters! And please leave a review i love reading them and seeing your responses!**


	10. she's just a girl and movie night

Natsu POV

XXX

Master went back into his office, unsure of how to handle the situation. He needed time to think about what he was going to do. Mira sat behind the bar cleaning mugs while listening to the story and keeping while eye on Lisanna at the same time. I have never seen Mira cry, but when gramps walked out of the kitchen I saw one small tear roll down her cheek before she turned away. It must be hard on her to hear what her sister is doing. She must have been so caught up and distracted by Lisanna's return that she was blinded by her sister's actions.

What I felt about Lisanna right now was hard to say, I was hurt and confused; I felt betrayed and angry. Lisanna was my childhood friend who was now 'dabbling' in some dark magic that was apparently effecting the guild as Gramps had explained. I clenched my fists in anger; no one has the right to control someone else's will. It's not right or normal, it's a violation of someone's mind, and in what world or guild would someone find that ethical? Not only that, but Lucy has left, because we were being controlled.

Lucy, now my heart clenched. Lucy the girl I loved and missed with all my heart had left the guild, and it was my entire fault. How many memories have I made with this girl? How many missions have we been on together? How many jokes have we shared? How many times have we had those deep and meaningful conversations when we would have to sleep outside when were on missions, talking about our dreams and goals that we were too shy to tell others? How many f*** times have I snuck into Lucy's apartment, not to do anything dirty, but to simply be in her presence? Now she was gone. We can't share any more memories or jokes or have any more of our meaningful conversations, and I can't even be in her presence.

I looked over at Levy; she was still reading, and the audience that sat around her were in a mix of laughter and tears. I sat quietly listening to every word while laying my head in my arms to hide the tears that were now pouring out of my eyes and down my face, but with each word Levy spoke, the more my mind seemed to focus. Every time she spoke about Lucy, I felt like I had a clearer head. Master said this might happen.

I continued to listening as Levy spoke of a mission that team Natsu had been on together. I looked over a Erza; she sat at a table close by with her head hanging low and her bangs hanging over her face. She wasn't wearing armor, she sat in normal cloths just listening. I could tell by the way she was sitting that she felt guilty. Gray wasn't too far away either. This was slightly harder for him, he missed Lucy as much as anyone here. Maybe not as much as I did, but he was missing Cana as well. We all missed our resident drunk fortune teller, but something was telling me he had slightly stronger feelings for Cana, like I did for Lucy. I moved over to Erza's table and sat across from her she looked up at me and my heart clenched tighter, she had tears in her eyes that she was trying to hide. I have only once seen Erza cry, and that was at the Tower of Heaven.

"Natsu what have we done? What kind of friend am I?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and it reminded me that I sometimes forgot that Erza was just a normal girl too.

She was always so strong and ready to fight for us at a moment's notice that at times she was more than just a tough warrior; she was a young woman who had strong emotions that she hid. Lucy had changed her when she joined the guild, she had changed all of us. Even Ice B*** and I became friends, but Erza had changed the most because of Lucy. Erza was more open about her feelings, more relaxed around people, she laughed more and even let Gray and me fight more. She had always been so fierce and strong as a young girl, she never showed emotion and only relied on herself. She had always thought that she was the one protecting us. When Lucy came, she was much nicer and open, she even shared jokes. Erza came to realize that it was not her protecting us, it was us protecting her. That's why she had been hiding her heart behind her armor thinking that was the best way to protect herself, but she had realized that she had locked away her heart, and any chance to make real connections. Lucy opened up Erza's heart to everyone.

"Erza, this is not your fault, and if it was it's not yours to bear alone." Her eyes widened, "When one is sad, we are all sad, when one is happy we are all happy when one needs protecting we protect. It's the way of the guild." I smiled. Her eyes went wider if that was even possible. That must have been the most intelligent thing I have ever said. I felt proud.

"Natsu..." Erza began.

"Flame brain is right, Erza." Said Gray as he walked over.

"Gray…?" Erza said.

"Aye, Natsu is right." Happy appeared out of nowhere.

"There is only one way to fix all of this, but there is something I need to tell you first." I said with a serious voice. They seemed shocked.

"Natsu you're being serious for once I'm worried!" said Happy moving behind Erza for protection.

"Hey! Happy I have been serious before!"

"Like when?" The blue cat raised an arched eyebrow.

"Like that time I asked the food stand man for everything on the-"I was cut off.

"Natsu just tell us." I gulped, Erza was returning to her normal self, I've gotta make this quick before she does something painful.

"Okay I found this out when Gramps call me to his office." I launched into the story careful to not let Lisanna hear.

* * *

Gray POV

XXX

I leaned against a post listening to Levy speak of our missions with Lucy. Lucy had a way with her words, she left people crying and laughing, some on the floor. The more I listen, the more my mind seemed to clear as I focused on Lucy in my head. I was trying to focus on Lucy and keep Cana out of my head. It wasn't working, it was impossible to keep my thoughts wandering over to Cana. I looked at Erza sitting over at a table by herself, not doubt grieving. Natsu was also sitting alone two tables over from Erza, head in his arms while his blue exceed sat on a chandelier above not even eating the fish in his hand. We all missed them, my mind wandered over to Cana again and this time I let it. My mind went to one of its fondest memories with her.

Flash back (Before Lisanna's return from Edolas)

"Where are we going?" I asked Cana, who was standing behind me covering my eyes. It was night and Cana was leading me in the dark. Maybe letting a possibly less than sober person guide me through the dark was not the best idea, but I trusted Cana.

"Were almost there." She said in a chirpy tone.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope," she laughed "and did you honestly think I wouldn't know it was your birthday?" I froze, I hadn't told anyone.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it"

"And deny me a party? Gray that's just cruel, plain cruel. Not only is it cruel to me but to the guild, too." She teased, I gave a small chuckle.

"Well too bad because I went through a lot of trouble to do this Gray."

"Cana what did you do?" I trusted Cana, I really did. When she put her mind to something she was quite dangerous. I still remember when last year she organized a drinking contest in the middle of Magnolia for the whole town, now that was something to see. How many streets were destroyed that night was hard to say, and it wasn't just by the mages of Fairy Tail this time. Master was so happy to hear that it wasn't entirely his guild's fault this time.

"Never mind that, I would worry about where you're stepping."

"You're supposed to be leading me!" I came to a complete halt making Cana smack into me. I wasn't going to lie; I liked the feeling of her body pressed against mine. My cheeks began to grow hot; thankfully she didn't notice.

Jun 10"I was joking Gray besides, we're here now." She removed her hands and I looked in front of me, we were outside behind the guild standing on the top of a sloping hill. Below us on the slope were the guild members lying on picnic blankets, it looked like they were star gazing. They all looked at me and broke into song singing happy birthday.

My heart felt warm and Cana was joining the singing looking at me. I looked at her and gave her the biggest smile, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. She hugged me back. When we pulled apart I looked at her, she was breath taking with her smooth features and long brown hair with the two locks on each side framing her face. Her lips were a light pink and her eyes a blue so deep they were almost purple. I could have looked at her forever if it wasn't for the entire guild watching us.

I looked down at the guild members; Natsu and Lucy were sharing a blanket together with a large bag of marshmallows between them. Natsu was actually managing to melt them without destroying them. Romeo and Wendy shared a blanket one as well with a small picnic basket between them, the three exceeds not too far away from them (Carla was keeping an eye on them like an over protective mother), and then there was Levy and Gajeel sharing one (because Gajeel 'accidentally' forgot his). This caused Jet and Droy to create a dark aura around their whole blanket. Then there was Elfman and Evergreen whose relationship wasn't so secret anymore with Evergreen curled against the side of his chest. Mira and Laxus surprisingly shared a blanket. Jellal had been visiting Erza, and so they awkwardly sat on a blanket together. Alzack and Bisca, who was barely pregnant. Max and Laki were quietly sitting next to each other, smiling softly. Then there was Juvia and Lyon? What's that ice b*** doing here? Juvia was yelling something like 'Juvia didn't invite him I swear!' and Lyon saying something like "You are my one true love Juvia!" Then there was just a row of boys who didn't have someone to share their blanket Freed, Bickslow, Macao (who kept glancing at his son and Wendy) Wakaba, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren along with Master.

"I have gathered them here on this special night to celebrate your birthday, and we are all going to lie down and watch a movie." said Cana, who turned around to the small lacrima projector on top of the hill. She pressed a few things before taking my hand and leading me to a spot on the slope where a nice blanket was waiting for us. We laid down while, Cana made herself quite comfortable using my chest as a pillow. Her hand that she laid across my stomach she felt warm and soft. Then the huge Lacrima screen appeared at the bottom of the hill, everyone could see it clearly.

The movie (no doubt chosen by Cana) was Frozen! (An ice queen and ice fairy mage, well I hope you understand my dear readers). The guild burst into laughter, and Lyon looked at me highly amused while letting out a small chuckle.

Looking at my family around me, I knew I had made the right choice in coming to this guild when I was a child. The memories I had made with these people I will never forget, and if I could go back to the past, I would pass up every other guild offer because I had everything here in this guild. I wish that time would freeze so this night would last forever, so we never grow old, never age and memories never die. So that we could all live with our family forever and always create new memories forever. A selfish wish that would never come true.

Present time.

We needed to finish this, we need to fix this. To bring Cana and Lucy back because only then can peace be restored here at the guild.

* * *

**I hope you like my dear readers. And I would love to thank everyone who had reviewed, and the ones who haven't reviewed but follow the story, but not as much as the one that reviewed… XD And my lovely editor who has help make this story. I give a special thanks to you. NOW GO AWAY AND REWVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!**

**Love you all xoxo**


	11. Back at the guild

Lucy's POV

The sun had sunk low in the sky and it would only be a few hours before nightfall. After Cana's little break down due to the lack of alcohol in town she trudged behind us like a zombie. Sting walked beside me while Rogue trailed behind near Cana; the little exceeds were perched on their masters shoulders sleeping. This reminded me of Happy and made me wonder whether or not they were thinking about us or wondering if we were okay. Maybe the worst had already happened and they had forgotten about us after another drunken brawl at the famous guild. Tears were beginning to threaten to fall from my eyes so I began to blink rapidly to send them away. Sting seemed to notice my change in attitude and turned to look with concern spread across his features.

"Everything… alright?" He asked awkwardly, not knowing if he should talk or to give me space.

"Yeah everything is just fine." I said, smiling back to rid the air of awkwardness. The last thing I wanted to do is make him regret the situation he was in by choosing to accompany us.

"If it's alright to ask, and I think I'm right when I say this, but you're from Fairy tail aren't you?" Both Cana and I stopped dead in our tracks, not knowing how to respond. How did he know this; had Cana mentioned something without me hearing? Rogue was surprised by the question, which gave me the sense that he didn't know. This made me feel slightly relieved, seeing as Cana and I were anxious to put our Fairy Tail days behind us. I could feel the tears coming back, and my voice seemed to catch in my throat and then die back down. Instead, Cana spoke for the first time since her melt down.

"How do you know this?" Her eyes narrowed and her body tensed. I tensed as well, however Sting had figured it out, then others would find out as well. Fairy Tail mages or ex Fairy Tail mages have quite the reputation and don't really go unnoticed. Fairy Tail also has many enemies and that could be a problem for us in the future. Is it possible that these guys had a run in with Fairy Tail before? If so, they probably were not on the best of terms. My fingers slid across my Gold keys on instinct, my fingers hovering over a certain key. Through my hand hadn't touching them, I could tell they were feeling my warning coming through the bond. This meant they knew something was up which made them all light up from our magic's mingling. A certain one among them seemed to light up a bit brighter than the rest. Cana's hands were placed over five cards ready to attack. Sting and Rogue sensing our change of attitude and stance tensed as well.

"It was your hand that told me, your guild mark." Said Sting carefully. Panic and hope spread through me as I looked at my hand, half expecting to see me guild mark, but nothing was there. So how did he know?

"You're lying I took off my guild mark, there's no way you should know." I said through gritted teeth.

"Give me your hand and I'll show you what I mean." It sounded like a stupid thing to do, but I was curious to see what he meant. I put my hand out before me.

"Lucy…" Cana said with a worried tone in her voice, it was obvious she did not like what was going on. Sting took my hand and moved it into a small beam of light that was coming between the trees. There I could see what he meant; where my guild mark used to be was an outline of the Fairy Tail insignia. It was just a tan line, but that's not what surprised me. Where my insignia used to be, there was still a hint of that light pink that I loved so much. It was so light that until now I had not noticed it. Cana seemed to relax a bit after realizing what he meant, all he saw was a tan line around my mark. That was our give away rather than them being enemies of Fairy Tail that came across some ex mages. I looked at the place that Cana's mark used to be and I could still see the faint outline of it. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"That and I noticed you a few quite a few Zodiac key's with you, and I confirmed who you were when you were drooling over that Zodiac book earlier. Somebody with that many keys doesn't go unnoticed, your name has been mentioned before in a lot of Magic Mages magazines." Well that makes sense I suppose.

"Yes we were from Fairy Tail, but we left to train." I looked away not wanting to make eye contact.

"If you were only leaving to train then what was the point of taking off your guild mark if you will return?" Asked Rogue with a confused look on his face.

"Because things were becoming a bit unbearable and we needed some time away, and having our past guild mark was only reminding us what we were going through. So we got rid of it" Cana said also looking away not making eye contact with anyone.

"Sounds like you had a tough time, what happened there?" Rogue asked, showing some curiosity. Cana and I made eye contact and we had a silent agreement. We would not tell them the reason why we left. One, we didn't want to talk about it. Two, saying we left because a girl we thought was dead and came back making us forgotten seemed petty. Three, we couldn't say a word about it without crying.

"We don't really want to talk about it." Cana looked at Rogue. He seemed to get the message and dropped it.

"Anyway how far are we from our destination?" We were at the outskirts of a town, walking to where we were told there would be a lodge. We couldn't afford a place in town to rent or stay for the amount of time would be here. After asking around Sting found the lodge that would be cheap enough for us all to stay in for now.

"Not far, ten more minutes at the earliest and will be there." Sting looked at me and for just a moment I saw a look of amusement in his eyes. Looking directly at me he spoke. "And there's one tiny little detail I left out about the lodge." The three of us looked at Sting, Rogue included, with a look of worry plastered on our faces.

"Sting…" Rogue said, looking slightly panicked. Could Sting be one of those people who does completely stupid things?

"Well due to us all not having enough money, and us having to stay somewhere cheap. We don't get a room each"

"Well that's not a problem at all, Lucy and I will share, and Rogue and you can share. Problem solved Blondie" Cana smiled.

"We don't even have enough money for two rooms, so we're all sharing one." There was a moment of silence, then something unexpected happened.

A flash of gold appeared in front of me, and there was Loke standing in between me and Sting, arms crossed and glaring at Sting with a protective glint in his eyes.

"I absolutely forbid. My princess is not sharing a room with you. I will make her sleep in the spirit world if I must, Cana included"

"Ahhh, isn't one day in the spirit world three months in this world?" Sting glared back. I was surprised by this, not many non-celestial mages knew this information. Then again he seems to know more than he is letting on. Just what is his connection Celestial mages?

Loke glared back.

"I'll pay for a separate room for them." Loke said. Cana looked over at me amusement and shock written in her features, her eyebrow raised at me. Rogue just seemed uncomfortable in this situation.

"Loke you don't have to-" He turned towards me and with a wave of his hand he cut me off.

"As you are my princess I forbid you sharing a room with men other than me." Saying that last part with a look over his shoulder at Sting whose glare only grew stronger at Loke. Loke turned back to me with a smug look playing across his handsome face.

XXX

Master POV

I had been pacing my office the entire day. I stopped in front of the window which had the best view of Magnolia, but sadly didn't have the best wether; the clouds were a deep grey with heavy rain steadily pouring down. I watched as the rain made rivers down sloping streets with few people running around with black umbrellas. The atmosphere was sad, but not as sad as the atmosphere that had permeated the guild down stairs. The thunder and lightning rolled in making such noise that you could feel it vibrating in your chest. The sound of the thunder was almost painful, but not nearly as painful as the betrayal of one of your own.

Walking out of my office and onto the balcony I watched the scene below. Levy was still reading and seemed to be only halfway through the book; she was now reading of their time at the tower of Heaven, and everyone was silent. Some were crying so hard, their bodies shaking noiselessly. Juvia sat in a window seat, and was no doubt the cause of weather. I knew she had feelings for Gray, but I could tell these tears were for her 'love rivals'.

Not far from Levy sat a table of six. Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Natsu and Happy. Relief flooded me as I realized they were beginning to come to their senses. Lisanna was tucked away in the furthest corner of the guild almost unnoticeable in the dark corner. I watched as team Natsu would occasionally look over at Lisanna with sadness and betrayal written into their young features.

I made my way down the stairs towards the corner of the guild. The white haired mage made eye contact with me and but on a small smile for show.

"Hey gramps… it's sad that we lost such wonderful people-"Anger began to fill my chest as she spoke of the people she drove away with false kindness.

"Come with to me to my office now, we need to talk." Fear appeared in her eyes for a split second before she hid it. I could feel Team Natsu's eyes on us, and no doubt the dragon slayers ears were hearing everything we were saying. She nodded and stood up and followed me towards the stairs. Mira caught my eye and looked between Lisanna and me and put two and two together pretty fast. Her eyes began to shine with tears, and I could feel her pain pour into me. This must be so hard on her and Elfman. He hasn't been seen since finding out the shocking news from Mira. The pain they must be going through after just getting their sister back after all the years of absence thinking she was dead.

I remember the day like it was yesterday, the day we had lost Lisanna. The pain we all went through, especially Natsu. He made a grave for her in the spot where she loved the sunset and were raising Happy's egg together like mother and father. Natsu was in despair for days after hearing the news. Mira because she felt she couldn't protect her little sister. Elfman had blamed himself for her death. They were the Strauss's, no matter the pain and heartbreak they'll find along the way to get stronger. It was also the guilds way.

Pushing open the door to my office and making way for Lisanna I began to hear the soft sound of Mira's sobs below.

Lisanna took a seat and began fidgeting.

"Young Lady, we have a lot to discuss." I said, sternly.

"W-what about?" I feel her uneasiness coming off her in waves.

"How did you do it? Control the guild's will? What are you using Lisanna?" The silence from her was enough to clarify that it was her doing this?

"I-i don't know what you're talking about gramps."

"Don't call me Gramps after what you have done!" I roared, furiously.

She paled remarkably fast. "I know you are behind all of this!" her eyes wide as she shook in fear.

"I'm sorry..." She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"What?" I knew she would end up saying sorry, but not this fast.

"I'm SORRY!" she yelled. The room was deathly quiet.

"Lisanna it's time to start talking, you must tell me everything now." She nodded.

"It started when I came back, and I noticed how Lucy and Natsu were together, and it drove me insane. At first I thought I would be supportive of their relationship-"

"This all started because of Lucy and Natsu? You controlled the entire guild to get what you want?" She nodded. "That is the pettiest thing I have ever heard someone do. This is very disappointing." The rage I could feel inside was boiling, but as the Fairy tail master I knew had to hear her out. "Continue." I said stiffly.

"As time went on, it got harder and harder. At one point I was talking to Juvia and I got this idea. What if I got a potion to make Natsu fall in love with me like I love him."

"Is Juvia involved in any of this? Was she aware of what you have done and that you were planning any of this?" She shook her head and relief overwhelmed me as I knew they were no more brats caught up in this.

"When I found a potion the guy that sold it to me said, I just have to put it in their food or water source, but I chose food because if I put it in any liquid I may weaken the effect of it. I started working in the guild kitchen, and when I would put it in their food I would control a small part of their will. The issue was that the stronger their will was, the more I had to use. Every Fairy Tail mage here has a strong will, so it was spent pretty fast. When the affects would wear off, and they would come to their sense again. I was really worried when I had started to run low, I had to make a decision. I could use a big amount and get Lucy to leave or use a small amount along the way but then Lucy would still be around." The anger that was inside of me was threatening to show. "So as you now know Lucy left and Cana-" A question occurred to me.

"You only wanted to target Lucy right?" She frowned with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes." She said slowly, looking away out the window to avoide my eyes.

"How was Cana not affected by all this?" A surprised look appeared on her face in realization.

"I don't know, maybe she wasn't affected from it? I hadn't noticed until now."

"I think I do" She looked back surprised.

"Really? I was never targeting Cana in all of this, how she was never affected by the food?" Realization appeared.

"She was never affected because she only ever orders alcohol here, and when she does eat its always deep fried chicken or pizza. What food exactly was being poisoned with magic Lisanna?"

"I chose the guild most popular foods cooked by Mira they were the most ordered, the soup and cake"

"That explains why she was never affected." I mumbled too quietly for her to hear.

XXX

I watched as they walked up the stairs why Mira once again wept. This must be really hard on her and Elfman.

"I can't believe Lisanna did that." Wendy spoke softly. Gray head was in his arms and he sat completely still. Erza had a growing dark Aura beginning to form around her that was beginning to make me twitch anxiously.

"She is no team mate of ours, Lucy is and we let her get away, and Cana our Nakama as well." Erza spoke stiffly Gray looked up at the sound of Cana's name being mentioned. I felt pain stab my heart. I could feel the empty spot inside me of where Lucy would be.

Gray's shoulders were beginning to shake in anger.

"How dare she… HOW DARE SHE!" The crowed surrounding Levy dropped dead silent.

"How dare who?" Asked Gajeel.

"Lisanna." we said in unison. They looked at us blankly and then looked to the spot where Lisanna was sitting before.

"What do you mean?" Levy looked nervous and unsure if she could take anymore suffering today. Mira looked over with a look of worry on her face with the mention of Lisanna.

"She drove away our Nakama. Lucy and Cana. She is the reason they left!" The guild broke into serious angry argument. Not like the usual ones, real ones. There was only one thing to silence them now.

Erza appeared in Heaven will armor with swords pointing towards them. She wouldn't harm them just frighten them. To say it worked would be an understatement. They froze in shock, several pairs of wide eyes looking at the swords arranged at them.

"Lisanna has betrayed us all. She has been controlling us, and because of this we have forgotten two of our Nakama, Lucy and Cana! Now because of us they have left." Erza spoke. They were still before but now they were like statues from hearing the news. Pain, anger, betrayal and shock crossed all of their features. It was unsettling to see my Nakama like this.

"What…are you telling the truth?" I nodded

"Have I ever lied to you?" Erza glared. They all shook their heads so fast their world might have been spinning.

"Why would she do this to us. Nakama is everything!" One said.

"We don't know."

"We have to fix this! I lost my best friend and my nakama Cana and I refuse to stay here and chatter when we could be out there trying to fix this!" We stood in shock as we watched the small figured bluenette yell on the table arms stiffly by her sides. I had never seen her like this.

"Fix this? How can we fix this?" One replied in the crowed were I could not see.

"By going out there and getting them back and showing them that we still care for them. That's what Nakama do, we care for one another and protect them. That is the way of Fairy Tail and if you can't do or see that then you don't belong here. I say we leave this chit chat and have a little conversation with Lisanna and bring our friends back! What do you say!" Levy's cheeks were red from yelling. The guild erupted in applause and cheers. They were with her.

I felt my heart beat against by chest so hard that I was sure the team could hear it. It was in excitement. We were getting Lucy and Cana back!

I felt all fired up.

XXX

General POV back in Master's office.

Lisanna still sat in the chair still not knowing what to say or do or what her punishment was.

"Lisanna" I said in a deep voice, wondering what I was about to say was the right thing to do. Her head slumped down knowingly knows what was happening next.

"I know what you going to say. I have read the stories of the fans of Magnolia…I think I know what you're going to say…" A small smile played on masters lips. For Magnolia was the home of the Fairy Tail guild. And there were fans out there that would send their idols of Fairy Tail stories that they came up with. Lately she had been getting some stories about Lisanna being kicked out of the guild…and she seemed to be in the same situation as half of the stories that were being sent to her


End file.
